Mary of the Carribean 2
by mdrwngnftwr13
Summary: The sequel to Mary of the Carribean. Where Mary is involved in the crazy, betrayal-filled incident that surrounds Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End
1. Chapter One

Mary looked out the window, the sight she beheld was one she had grown accustomed to over the three months she had been in Tortuga. She sighed heavily, glancing over at the clock on her mantle, seeing that it was almost time for work. Raking her fingers through her chestnut brown hair, she walked over to the cracked mirror in the corner, checking her appearance. Black boots, brown trousers, she hardly ever wore dresses anymore, black belt to keep her pants up around her slim hips, and a sage green top with cap sleeves that matched her eyes. She grabbed the pistol off the end table, tucking it into the space between her belt and the trousers, and headed out the door, locking it behind her. Walking down the stairs, she nodded to her lady-of-the-night neighbor, Helena, who was entering her room with a customer. Had she still been in Port Royal, Mary would have shied away from the young woman and would even had gone as far as taking a different route to stay away from her. But since she'd been in Tortuga, she'd realized that Helena and the other prostitutes needed to make a living too. They couldn't all be barmaids at one of the many taverns.

Reaching said place of occupation, Mary wove through the staggering crowd, many of the patrons having been there since lunch. Ducking below the counter, Mary grabbed an apron, tying it around her waist and began filling out orders. It was the usual crowd: aged pirates who had managed to escape the noose, the loose women that accompanied them, and pirates whose business was still thriving, thanks to the bumbling King's Navy. Their power over the Caribbean had lessened over the few months of Mary being in Tortuga. Mary wondered if it was the ex-Miss Swann, current Mrs. Turner's fault, and her breaking of Commodore Norrington's heart.

Mary stopped suddenly, her sage green eyes widening slightly. Turner. She hadn't thought or spoke that name in over two months. She shook her heard, clearing it of her more serious thoughts and returned to serving the tavern patrons that tipped her so well. She may have been the only honest person in Tortuga, and it served her well. She was hard-working, honest, and made sure her customers were well taken care of.

Nearing midnight, Mary was returning from the back room, carrying another case of rum to the front. Setting the case on the floor behind the counter, she knelt beside the case, unloading the bottle onto the shelf below the counter. She heard footsteps approach the counter, a gift she'd gained over working in the noisy tavern for three months. The footsteps stopped and the owner of said feet must have seen her ducked below the counter and said, "A bottle of rum, luv." Mary's right hand wrapped around the neck of a bottle and she rose to her feet, setting the bottle on the counter, but not letting it go until it was paid for.

"Three shillings," she said as she looked up into the familiar kohl lined eyes of Captain Jack Sparrow.

Jack's dark eyes widened with recognition. "Aren't you the bird that Barbossa's men captured three months ago?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. Mary nodded. "I wondered if that was you," Jack said, a crooked grin lighting up his face as his dark eyes roved over her form. "You've grown in the past few months, luv. Tortuga air's done you good."

"Three shillings, Captain Sparrow," Mary repeated, a flush creeping up her cheeks at the blatant once-over he gave her.

"Don't you wanna share a drink? Catch up on old times?" Jack grinned, his tongue peeking out to wet his upper lip in an unconscious, if not suggestive, manner that sent lances of fire through Mary's belly.

"I'm working, Captain Sparrow, perhaps another time," Mary said evenly, blinking rapidly.

"Alright, darling. I'll hold you to it," Jack said, placing three shillings on the counter by the bottle.

Mary released the neck of the bottle, her fingers sliding the three shillings off the counter and into her left hand. With a wink, Jack turned, heading into a far corner to where three people sat, hunched over in conversation. Mary exhaled slowly, placing the money into the register before returning to her duties.

The hours passed slowly and it was nearly three when Mary was allowed to go home. Exiting the tavern through the back door, Mary started down the alleyway towards her room in the inn across the street. Before she could exit the alley, she felt a pair of strong hands grab her upper arms, pinning her to the wall, her attacker's face concealed by shadows. "Release me or I shall scream," she warned, reaching for her pistol.

"Ah, but Miss Windsor, what if I merely wish to extend my thanks for saving my life?" A familiar voice purred into her ear.

"Captain Sparrow, if you wish to thank me, please let me go," Mary sighed, relieved that it was just the Captain and not one of the drunks that have a tendency to attack young women in dark alleyways late at night.

"But part of my thanks involves my holding you," Jack said, moving his mouth away from her ear, leaning back enough for Mary to see the crooked grin on his face before his mouth descended upon hers in a languid, but passionate kiss.

Mary inhaled sharply through her nose, her hands reaching up to lightly grasp his elbows as his mouth claimed hers. The kiss was long and Sparrow released her arms to wrap around her waist as his mouth slanted over hers, and his tongue teased the seam of her lips until they parted on a small moan. Jack's experienced tongue explored her mouth, running along her teeth, flicking the roof of her mouth, stroking against her own tongue until she tentatively moved her tongue against his. Jack growled, low in his throat, when Mary returned the kiss. Her eyes slipped shut and she inhaled through her nose, drinking in his scent. He smelled of rum and ocean air, clean with just a hint of sea salt.

Her lungs began burning and she pulled away slowly, gasping for air. Jack took several unsteady steps back and grinned down at her. Once her brain had began clicking away at its normal speed, Mary looked up at Jack, frowning slightly. "What was that all about?" She demanded, panting softly.

"My way of thanking you for saving my life, luv."


	2. Chapter Two

Mary's heart pounded inside her ribcage as she stared into the eyes of Captain Jack Sparrow, who was smirking a little. His face held a dastardly smile, that was unreadable. It was his default look, so there was no telling what he was thinking. Mary, on the other hand, was as readable as an open book. And Sparrow had read it, wrote a paper on it, and read it again for fun. He approached her once more, pressing his palm against the brick wall beside Mary's head, his face coming within inches of hers. "Luv..." Jack trailed off softly, lifting his left hand to stroke his fingers against her cheek softly. The very same action he'd done when he'd apologized, about being unable to save her on the Black Pearl.

"Why didn't you come back for me, Jack?" Mary asked suddenly, her memory triggered by the action.

"Pardon? When?" Jack asked, still stroking her cheek slowly.

When he'd reached the end of her jaw, he'd merely lift his hand to her cheek beside her eye, and start over. Occasionally turning his hand over, using his fingertips, which made Mary's head squeeze painfully. "When the cannonball broke through the lock on your cell door. You stopped at mine, saying you didn't have a key, then kept going. Why didn't you get one and come back for me?" Mary asked, her brow furrowing.

Jack was quiet for a few moments, trying to recall said memory. His dark eyes widened as he remembered what she spoke of. "I always meant to come back for you, luv. But...things did not go as I'd planned," Jack replied in a soft tone, cupping her cheek softly, making Mary glad that she was leaning against the wall. If she wasn't, she'd have melted into a puddle.

"You were going to come back?" Mary questioned softly, her dark brown eyebrows arching slowly towards her hairline.

"Of course, luv. What kind of pirate do you think I am?" Jack smiled, exposing some of his gold teeth.

"I haven't a clue anymore..." Mary trailed off, shaking her head slowly.

"A damn good one," Jack smirked, his voice going dangerously quiet as he brought his face in closer, his lips brushing against hers.

"J-Jack..." Mary whispered, his name coming out in almost a whimper.

Captain Sparrow took the chance, his mouth diving back down to claim hers. He cheered mentally as Mary lifted her arms to wrap around his waist, holding him tightly to her as she kissed him back, as passionately as he kissed her the first time. Once Mary's lungs burned from a lack of oxygen, did she pull away, and only far enough to whisper, "Jack...I..."

"Where's your room, luv?" Jack asked before she could say anything.

"There..." Mary replied, pointing to the inn across the street.

A devious grin lit up Jack's face, and he grabbed her hand, leading her across the street, the faint sound of gunfire from late-night duels greeting their ears sporadically. Entering the inn, Mary led the way up to her room on the second floor, unlocking the door and stepping inside. The captain followed shortly after, closing and locking the door behind her. Mary stopped, looking at herself in the mirror, suddenly coming to her senses. "Wait, wait, wait," Mary spoke up, lifting her hands. "Why are you still here? Wasn't it just a kiss you wanted?"

Jack smirked, turning to face her, taking several steps forward. "I remember you, luv,' He said simply. Mary frowned, shaking her head slowly.

"I don't understand. Of course you remember me. It was just three months ago," Mary replied.

"No, Mary, luv. I remember you from _before_," Jack replied, arching an eyebrow knowingly.

"From...London?" Mary asked, walking over, sitting down on the end of the bed, where she proceeded to take off her boots.

"Aye. Your confessions were always...entertaining," Jack smirked, undoing the belt that held his sword and guns, setting them off to the side.

"Entertaining?" Mary queried, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

Jack nodded, standing in the middle of her room, folding his hands together, tilting his head to the left, looking to the heavens, then spoke in a high tone, mimicking that of a young girl's, "_Bless me father, for I have sinned. I've been having...impure thoughts. Thoughts of an older man...a man of the cloth_." Mary's eyes widened as she realized that she'd said those very words, five years ago. Before she could say a word, Jack continued, using his regular voice to signify himself.

"'Do I know him?'

'_Yes..._'

'Roguish good looks?'

'_...ye-yes, Father._'

'Splendid. Carry on'."

Mary's cheeks burned crimson and she stood, stammering a little. "Captain Sparrow, I insist you leave at once!" It was embarrassing enough that she'd been attracted to him when she was thirteen, but to find out she'd confessed it to _him_, and he'd **remembered**, and had proceeded to mock her with it.

That was the final straw. Mary moved to grab Jack's arm, to attempt to drag him to the door. The moment she touched his arm, he'd brought his hand up to the back of her neck. As Mary uttered a small gasp, Jack smirked, then brought his mouth down to hers once more, kissing her passionately as he manuvered her back towards the bed as his free hand went to the gun at her waist, pulling it from her belt, tossing it off to the side. Jack broke the kiss, reaching for his belt, undoing it and letting it drop to the floor and he kicked it away, reaching for the belt around Mary's slim hips. Unhooking it, he pulled it from the belt loops, tossing it behind him, the buckle clattering as it hit the floor. Jack lifted his hand to her cheek, stroking it gently once more before reaching for the waistband of her slacks, pulling them down slowly, his thumbs brushing against her smooth hips. He knelt as he slid her slacks down, exposing her sex, and he glanced up at her, a grin curling up the corners of his mouth, causing Mary to blush even harder. He pressed a kiss to her abdomen, right above the thatch of hair betwixt her legs. He coaxed her to lift her feet, releasing her ankles from her trousers. Jack stood slowly, his eyes clear, no longer looking like a drunkard whose yet to get his land legs.

Jack took Mary by the wrist, guiding her hand slowly to the crotch of his slacks as the swollen member that lay beneath. Mary gasped softly, her eyes flickering from her hand to his eyes and she opened her mouth to speak. "Shh, luv. We needn't sully this moment with stammered words you might regret in the morning," Jack said, as his hands went to undo the buttons at the back of her top, working quickly. He slid her top off her shoulders, causing her to release the front of his slacks as he removed her top, exposing her breasts. Before he could slide his hands over them, Mary reached for the bottom hem of his shirt, exposing his tattooed torso. Jack grinned, taking hold of her hands, guiding them to the waist of his trousers. Mary lifted her sage orbs to his chocolate ones, and Jack nodded, smiling. Mary hooked her thumbs into the waistband, then slowly started to tug downwards, gradually exposing what lay beneath.

Once Jack's pants were down, around his ankles, Jack stepped out of them, kicking them away. Mary rose to stand before Jack, her eyes shifting towards towards his engorged manhood. The Captain noticed and smiled, lifting his hand to run his fingers over her shoulder and through her hair gently. "Touch it, love," Jack spoke softly, causing Mary's eyes to meet his again, inquiringly. Jack nodded, brushing the back of his hand against her cheek, and let off a small groan when Mary took hold of him. She held it loosely, her fingers surrounding the top and sides, her thumb along the bottom. Hearing Jack's groan, Mary tightened her grip on him, causing Jack to hiss in satisfaction. Mary took the hiss entirely the wrong way, and released him.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" Mary asked, her voice barely above a whisper, arousal sending lances of want through her, all ending at her center.

"You could never hurt me, love," Jack replied with a chuckle. "It's my need to be with you that makes me this way."

"Jack..." Mary began.

"What'd I say about things we'll regret in the morning?" Jack questioned before pressing his mouth to her.

Anything Mary was about to say or even think evacuated her mind when Jack kissed her. Mary lifted her arms, lacing her fingers togehter at the back of his neck as Jack lowered her to the bed, following soon after. Settling himself between her thighs, Jack ran his fingers through her hair with one hand as he guided himself to her entrance. He paused, mere moments from Heaven, looking to her eyes. "If I'm right, this may hurt, love," Jack said softly. Mary nodded, heart ricocheting around inside her ribcage. Taking that as his signal, Jack pushed his hips forward, entering her. Jack groaned at the sensation of her stretching to accomdate him, then as expected, met with resistance. Jack pulled back a little then surged his hips forward, breaking through her barrier. His mouth captured hers, swallowing her sharp cry of pain. Once fully inside her, Jack took a few moments for Mary to get used to his size and let the pain pass. He broke the kiss slowly, moving his mouth to her cheek, where a tear had slid down at the moment of her deflowering. Jack began to move his hips, sliding in and out of Mary's wetness slowly, his hand moving beneath Mary's back to hold her tigher to him. Mary hooked her legs behind his thighs, tightening them as he thrust forward, pulling him deeper, harder. Moans, whimpers, and soft cries of pleasure spilled from Mary's rosy, parted lips as Jack pistoned his hips, driving his hardness into her again and again. Jack leaned down to kiss Mary, muffling her moans, intertwining them with his own as Mary lifted her hips to meet his thrusts. Their bodies rocked against one another, sweat gathering, making their skin slick, almost aiding in their ministrations. Mary's eyes slipped shut as she arched her back, drawning closer to an indescribable feeling that made her shiver each time Jack thrust his hardness into her.

Jack's hips surged forth, again and again, gaining speed as he drew near his completion. Jack licked his thumb, grinning as he lowered his hand between Mary's legs, rubbing his thumb in circles around her center. Mary cried out, arching her back hard, as her climax crashed against her, causing her to tremble beneath him. Jack buried himself to the hilt, letting himself go, shaking a little as he let loose his seed. As he came down from his high, he faintly heard sniffling. Looking down at Mary, she was wiping at her eyes. "Never made a woman cry, love. This does terrible things to my reputation," Jack said in a slightly shaky voice, teasing.

"Not crying..." Mary spoke in a wavery voice. "Just...it was..."

Jack nodded, smiling as he let himself slip free, moving to lay on the bed beside her, an arm wrapped around her waist. "I know, love. Sleep," Jack said, kissing the tears away from her right cheek as he watched her eyes slip closed. Soon enough, Mary was sleeping soundly, a hand on Jack's arm, dark locks pillowed beneath her head.

Later that morning, Mary awoke from the sound of shooting on the street, and she turned to see Jack laying beside her, but her bed was empty. She sat up, pulling the blankets up to cover her breasts. "Jack?" Mary spoke softly, eyebrows furrowing together in confusion. He must have left while she was sleeping. Mary climbed to her feet, walking over to her mirror, looking at the floor as she went. His clothes were gone, as well as one of her earrings. "Damn it all, Jack..."


	3. Chapter Three

Eight weeks passed at a cruel pace. Time seemed to stretch on forever since Mary's night with Captain Jack. But, oddly enough, things changed. Drastically. The East India Trading Company seemed to want nothing more than to wipe all pirates off the map. People aiding in piracy or even knowing someone that was involved in piracy, was sentenced to hang. Mary had been scared when the Port Royal Navy burst into the tavern, arresting people left and right. Thank the stars that they'd let her be, thinking her nothing but a lowly barmaid. There was many a night when Mary couldn't sleep, Tortuga being a tad quieter than most, after a Navy raid. But, soon enough, Tortuga was back to its old ways. Perhaps not as strong as it was before, but still keeping the spirit of piracy.

Mary was dressed in her usual trousers, boots, and a off-white peasant shirt that reminded her of Jack's. A sword hung at her hip, a pistol stuffed into the front of her slacks, Mary strode across the street to the Tavern, finding an older gentleman sitting at a table, with a sheet of paper in front of him. He looked vaguely familiar, but Mary couldn't put her finger on it. As Mary walked over to a far table, she faintly heard someone call her name in a shocked tone. Mary turned, her sage green eyes widened as she saw a person she thought she'd never see again. "Mary Windsor, what are you doing here?" Will Turner asked, walking over to her.

"I could ask the same, Mr. Turner," Mary replied, her brow furrowed. "I would have thought you married the young Miss Swann and had a child on the way by now."

"We're not married," Will replied softly.

"Oh?" Mary questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"No. We've not had any time. We're about to head to Singapore," Will said, looking across the room to where Mr. Gibbs sat, waiting for some drunk to sign up.

"Singapore? Why Singapore?" Mary asked, almost shocked at herself that she was carrying on a conversation with the man she'd loved not six months before.

"We're going to try and save Jack."

Mary's heart leapt into her throat. Jack? What happened? Was he hurt? Captured? "Save Jack? What trouble has he gotten into this time?" Mary scoffed, trying to cover her worry for the too-charming-for-his-own-good Captain.

"He's dead," Will replied, frowning as he looked down towards the floor.

"He's _WHAT_?!" Mary shouted, startling Will and the people around them.

Mary noticed the pirates staring and she frowned, "Go about your business!" They did as they were ordered and Mary grabbed the front of Will's shirt, pushing him against the nearest wall. "When? How?" Will's deep brown eyes met Mary's and he wet his lips before speaking.

"The Kraken. Took him and the Black Pearl to Davy Jones' locker. We're going to try and get him back."

"You're going to Davy Jones' locker to get Jack? You're serious?" Mary asked, her mind whirring away.

Will nodded and Mary released the front of his shirt, her boot heels slapping against the floor as she strode over to Mr. Gibbs, to stand before him. Mr. Gibbs lifted his gaze slowly, looking Mary over. "A woman?" Heaving a sigh, Gibbs gestured towards the roster, which, once Mary signed her name, had one name on it. "Get what you need and be at the dock at midnight," Gibbs ordered. Mary nodded, starting for the office of the tavern, to speak with the owner.

At midnight, Mary stood on the dock, a small satchel over her shoulder, armed to the teeth. Will, Mr. Gibbs, and several others walked down, following behind them as they approached her. Not bothering to say a word, Mary helped them load their boat. It wasn't the _Dauntless_, it was a far smaller vessel, but still sturdy enough to brave the open ocean. Once everything was loaded, and they were on the ocean, Mary stood at the bow, staring at the water. "Mr. Gibbs informed me of ye wantin' to join my crew," came a voice from behind her. She turned slowly, eyes widened as if she'd seen a ghost. Captain Hector Barbossa stood before her, looking extremely not dead at all.

"Ca...Cap'n Barbossa," Mary stammered out, very confused as to what caused him to be alive again.

"So your name be 'Mary Windsor'," Cap'n Barbossa said, looking her over. "Ye look familiar."

"Aye, Cap'n, your men on the Black Pearl took me captive when your ship had attacked Port Royal not six months before," Mary replied, trying to keep eye contact while not looking to challenge him.

"Oh! The girl of eighteen," Barbossa nodded, stroking his beard.

Mary noticed his silver ring with the onyx stone with a silver bear head, the very ring that she'd sold to get money to pay for her room the first week or so. Her eyes widened and a chuckle escaped Barbossa's mouth. "So it was you that stole my ring. Off my dead body. How like a pirate," Barbossa said, pulling an apple from his pocket, taking a bite out of it.

"I...didn't think you'd need it. Being...dead and all," Mary said apologetically.

"Water under the bridge, Miss Windsor. Water under the bridge..."

After a long, uncomfortable boat ride from Tortuga to Singapore, where Mary spent most of her time with Cotton, whose parrot had taken a liking to her, on account of her giving Cotton's Parrot scraps of her meals. In Singapore, while Barbossa, Miss Swann, and the rest of them were going over their plans, Mary was Pintel and Ragetti, loading the pistols, and sharpening the swords for the crew. Mary's thoughts in the whole matter were 'As long as I don't have to deal with Will and Miss Swann, I'll be fine'. Mary sighed heavily, setting the pistol she'd loaded onto the pile with the rest. Gibbs walked over to Pintel, Ragetti, and Mary, crouching down beside them, picking up the pistol that Mary just recently set on the pile of finished pistols. Looking it over, Gibbs checked to see if it was properly loaded, then nodded, setting it back down. He then began to explain what the plan was for when they got to Singapore. Barbossa and Elizabeth were to visit Sao Feng, and ask for a proper ship and crew. Will was to get the charts that held the way to Davy Jones' locker. Tia Dalma was to set up a cart that had explosives, for precautionary measures. Gibbs, Marty, Pintel and Ragetti were to sneak in, below the building, and be prepared to arm Barbossa and Elizabeth if they were to be in a tight, life-threatening spot. Ragetti and Pintel nodded, understanding their orders. Gibbs, then stood, and Mary frowned, standing as well. "What am I to do?" Mary asked, dark eyebrows arching towards her hairline.

"You will...well, I...I don't right as know. We didn't discuss you, Mary," Gibbs replied, looking slightly confused. "Shall I go ask?"

"No...I will," Mary replied, eyes narrowing as she started towards the cabin, where Barbossa, Tia Dalma, Will, and Elizabeth still were.

Mary flung open the double doors, causing them to bang against the walls. "What about me?" Mary demanded, frowning, looking from Barbossa to Will. Tia Dalma watched Mary intently, a small smirk on her features.

"Aye, what about ye?" Barbossa questioned, looking her over.

"What am I to do when you go traipsing off to get the charts and a ship?"

"Oh..well..." Will said slowly, looking down at their plan.

"Did you completely forget about me?" Mary scoffed, crossing her arms beneath her breasts.

"She can come wit me," spoke up Tia Dalma.

Barbossa, Will, and Elizabeth turned to look at Tia Dalma. "What?" Elizabeth asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I'm not gwine set up dat cart by meself. De girl can help me," Tia Dalma replied, climbing to her feet to stand beside Mary, touching her shoulder.

Mary felt a shiver go down her spine and standing by Tia Dalma made her feel like she did on the boat ride from England. Nervous, excited, and in awe of how pretty the ocean was. Will, Barbossa, and Elizabeth looked to each other, then shrugged simultaneously. "Fine by me. Miss Windsor, you're to stay at Tia Dalma's side from the minute we step foot off the ship. Do ye understand?" Barbossa asked, looking down at Mary.

"Aye, Captain Barbossa," Mary nodded, as Tia Dalma smiled and patted Mary's shoulder.

Gibbs, Ragetti, Marty, and Pintel snuck up beneath the bridge, in the water, waiting for Tia Dalma's signal to begin filing. Mary watched from the shadows as Tia walked the cart, Cotton's Parrot, and Jack the Monkey, to the middle of the bridge, wheel fiddle music beginning to play, to cover any sounds the men below the bridge made. Once they made it through, Tia started back over to the hiding place Mary was at, the two waiting for Barbossa and the rest of the crew. They sat quietly for a few moments, Mary cleaning the dirt from beneath her fingernails as they sat. "Why're ye here, Mary?" Tia Dalma asked softly.

"What?" Mary whispered, lifting her head to meet Tia Dalma's dark gaze.

"Why're ye here?" Tia repeated.

"Because we need a ship to take us to Davy Jones' locker."

"No, Mary. Why're _ye_ here?" Tia repeated once more.

"To save Jack," Mary replied quietly.

"Ahh...Cap'n Jack's got a hold on ye, dun he, girl?" Tia smiled knowingly, exposing less than pristine teeth.

"I...well...wait...what's going on?" Mary asked, standing as she heard a ruckus.

Mary's eyes widened as she watched a selection of the British Royal Navy ambushed Sao Feng's bath house. "Tia, we have to go!" Mary exclaimed softly, ducking back down.

"Not yet, girl," Tia Dalma replied, rising slowly, watching the cart she'd left behind.

Mary faintly heard the music playing from the cart beneath the sound of shouting and gunfire. She rose slowly to stand beside Tia Dalma, A group of about eight or ten men from the Royal Navy stood in front of the cart, and the music slowed to a stop. A small explosion sent the men sprawling and Tia Dalma lowered back beneath the wall they were hiding behind. "Four minutes, den we go to meet Barbossa," Tia Dalma said softly.

Mary jogged behind Ragetti and Pintel, as they followed the rest of the group. Barbossa stopped, meeting up with Will, who had a handful of Chinese men behind him, and a long, black tube in his hands. "You have the charts?" Barbossa questioned Will.

"And better yet," Will replied, tossing Barbossa the tube. "A ship and a crew."

"Where's Sao Feng?" Elizabeth asked from beside Barbossa.

"He'll cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove," Will replied, water dripping from his hair.

"This way. Be quick," spoke up the Chinese man behind Will

They sailed for days, traveling through a frozen wasteland. Icebergs jutting out of the water as far as the eye could see. The crew all seemed to have snow and ice hanging off their person as they trembled and shook, wishing nothing more but to get warm. Mary sat beside Cotton, a blanket surrounding her shoulders, holding Cotton's Parrot against her, trying to keep the bird warm. Mary exhaled brokenly, shivering as she stared out at the water, overhearing Tia Dalma explain to Pintel and Ragetti that she couldn't bring back Jack the way she brought back Barbossa. Mary's jaw tightened and her brow furrowed as she recalled her night with Jack, and it made her heart squeeze. "We're coming, Jack..." Mary whispered softly.


	4. Chapter Four

The ship they'd procured in Singapore seemed to glide effortlessly across the water. The sun had long disappeared and several of the crewmembers had fallen asleep. Mary stood at the starboard side of the ship, staring out at the water. It was almost as if the sky itself had fallen into the ocean, and the stars floated on the water. Mary had an idea, shifting her sage green eyes left and right, making sure no one was watching her. Taking an empty rum bottle, Mary tied some rope around the top, lowering it slowly into the water. She let it fill up about three-fourths of the way, then pulled it back up. Mary gasped softly staring into the bottle, the stars still reflected in the water in the rum bottle. Mary hugged the bottle to her chest, then quietly took it down into the brig, placing it with the rest of her stuff, taking the stopper and placing it firmly in the top of the bottle. She heard shouting and quickened footsteps overhead and Mary hurried up the steps, finding everyone awake and making a ruckus over what was ahead of the ship. Mary moved to the port side, leaning forward, eyes widening as she saw what seemed to be the edge of the world rushing up to greet them. Mary felt her heart leap into her throat. "You've doomed us all," Mary heard Elizabeth accuse Barbossa with.

"Don't be so unkind. You may not survive to pass this way again. And these be the last friendly words ye hear," Barbossa replied, taking Elizabeth's face in his hand.

"Tie her off!" Came Will's voice, ordering...someone.

Mary wasn't paying attention at all. She merely gripped the railing, watching as the end of the Earth rose to meet them. Elizabeth shouted for the ship to turn hard aport, and the ship swiveled, drawing Mary closer to where the world dropped off into oblivion. The aft of the ship began tipping over the edge, eliciting panicked cries from the crew. Mary's heart beat faster, but she did not scream. As the ship tilted further, then fell over the edge, Mary hugged the rope beside her and let her eyes slip shut as she whispered, "Jack..."

Mary hit water, and she came up, gasping for air. The rest of the crew made their way up onto land, dripping wet. Mary fell to her knees then her stomach, happy to be on land. After a few quiet moments, she felt a tugging on her hair and Mary lifted her head, finding Jack the monkey pulling at her hair. "Oi...off with ye," Mary whispered, waving tiredly at the monkey. Mary pushed herself back to her feet, hands moving to brush the sand off the front of her damn clothing.

"This truly is a godforsaken place," Gibbs spoke, standing and staring at the sand dunes that rose like mountains before them.

"I don't see Jack. I don't see anyone," came the increasingly annoying tone which belonged to Elizabeth.

"He's here. Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took," Barbossa replied as Will approached to stand beside him.

"And does it matter?" asked Will. "We're trapped here by your doing. No different than Jack."

"Witty Jack is closer den you tink," Tia Dalma spoke up, stroking a small white crab that had seemed to come out of nowhere.

Mary turned her head, eyes widening, heart picking up as she watched the _Black Pearl_ rise up over a sand dune, carried by hundreds of crabs. The _Pearl_ rode past them and ended up in the water. "Boat," Ragetti said, as in shock as the rest of the crew.

"Slap me thrice and had me to me momma! It's Jack!" Gibbs exclaimed, starting towards the shore.

Jack rode back to shore in a lifeboat, as the crew exclaimed their various shouts of excitement. "Mr. Gibbs!" Jack spoke forcefully.

"Aye, Cap'n," Gibbs replied, happy to have his captain back.

"I thought so. I expect you're able to account for your actions, then," Jack said in a very unhappy tone.

"Sir?" Gibbs sounded somewhat confused.

"There's been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline upon my vessel. Why? _Why is that, sir?_" Jack questioned, more than just very unhappy.

"Sir, you're... You're in Davy Jones' locker, Cap'n," Gibbs replied.

Jack was quiet for a moment, looking to the left before replying, "I know that. I know where I am. And don't think I don't."

"Jack Sparrow," Barbossa spoke up, taking a step towards Jack.

"Oh, Hector!" Jack said, sounding a smidgen happier than he was a few moments before. "It's been too long. Hasn't it?"

"Aye. Isla de Muerta, remember? You shot me," Barbossa replied, her voice going an octave lower, signifying his anger.

"No, I didn't," Jack returned with a small half-chuckle. "Tia Dalma, out and about, eh? You add an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium."

Tia Dalma herself was slightly confused as to Jack's actions and merely smiled.

"He thinks we're a hallucination," Will spoke up. Jack looked to Tia Dalma's left, where Will stood.

"William, tell me something: Have you come because you need my help to save a certain distressing damsel, or rather, damsel in distress? Either one," Jack shrugged, as if the two were the same.

"No," Will sighed.

"Well, then, you wouldn't be here, would you? So you can't be here. Q.E.D., you're not really here." Jack returned, believing himself to have won that argument.

"Jack..." Elizabeth spoke taking several steps towards him. "This is real. We're here."

Jack's brow furrowed when he saw Elizabeth, lifting his hand for a moment before turning and starting down towards Gibbs again. "The locker, you say?"

"Aye," Gibbs nodded.

"We've come to rescue you," Elizabeth pressed on.

"Have you now? That's very kind of you," Jack said, not for a moment believing a word Elizabeth said. "But it would seem that as I possesss a ship and you don't, you're the ones in need or rescuing and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood," Jack said, approaching Elizabeth.

"I see my ship. Right there," Barbossa said, pointing towards the _Black Pearl_.

"Can't spot it," Jack spoke, walking past Barbossa, lifting his hand to shade his eyes. "Must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the _Pearl_."

"Jack, Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the _Flying Dutchman_," Will said, moving to stand beside Cap'n Sparrow.

"He's taking over the seas," Elizabeth added, pushing herself between Will and Jack, causing Will's brow to furrow.

"De song has already been sung. De Brethren Court is called," Tia Dalma said from over Jack's left shoulder.

"Leave you alone for a minute, look what happens. Everything's gone to pot," Jack said, walking foward, away from the group.

"Aye. The world needs you back something fierce," Gibbs spoke up.

_You don't know how true that is_, Mary thought from beside Cotton.

"And you need a crew," Will added.

Jack turned slowly, facing the small crowd. "Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you tried to kill me in the past. One of you succeeded," Jack said, gesturing at Elizabeth. Will's eyes widend and he turned to look at Elizabeth who looked guilty as sin.

"Oh, she's not told you," Jack said, a small smirk growing on his face. "You'll have loads to talk about while you're here. As for you," Jack approached Tia Dalma, who smiled at Jack.

"Now, dun tell me you din't enjoy it at de time," Tia said, playing with Jack's beard.

"Fair enough. All right, you're in," Jack said, smiling at Tia. "Don't need you, you scare me," Jack said as he passed Ragetti. "Gibbs, you can come. Marty," Jack said, making his way down the line. He merely grunted at Pintel before stopping at Cotton. "Cotton," Jack nodded, as Cotton's parrot squawked. "Cotton's Parrot, I'm a little iffy, but at least I'll have someone to talk to."

Jack looked to Cotton's left, seeing Mary stand there, looking like a drowned rat. The corners of his mouth twitched as if he was stopping himself from smiling widely. "Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes, love," Jack said softly, reaching up and touching Mary's cheek with the back of his hand. "You can come," He said as he walked passed her. "Who are you?" He asked, facing the group of Sao Feng's pirates.

"Tai Huang. These are my men," Tai Huang replied.

"Where do your allegiances lie?" Jack asked, lifting his chin.

"With the highest bidder," Huang replied.

"I have a ship," Jack said, turning a fraction towards the _Black Pearl_.

"That makes you the highest bidder."

"Good man. Weigh anchor, all hands. Prepare to make sail," Jack said as he pulled his compass from his pocket, opening it.

"Weigh anchor," spoke Cotton's Parrot. Mary pet the back of Cotton's Parrot's head, before walking over to Jack, watching him look at the compass for a moment before flipping it shut.

"Jack..." Barbossa trailed off, patting the charts. "Which way're ye going, Jack?"

Before Jack could answer, Mary had stormed over to Elizabeth, sending her fist straight at Elizabeth's mouth. Elizabeth gasped loudly as she stumbled back, falling to her backside. Will grabbed Mary around the midsection, pulling her away from Elizabeth, pushing her towards Jack, who caught Mary. "Was that for me, love?" Jack asked Mary softly, smiling a little.

"Aye," Mary nodded, fire still in her veins.

Punching Elizabeth was fun. Mary wanted to do it again. Jack and Mary turned to see Will kneeling beside Elizabeth, who was bleeding from the mouth, where Mary had struck her. Barbossa had to stop himself from chuckling as he, Pintel, and Ragetti turned, starting for the ship. Will helped Elizabeth to her feet, and she glared at Mary before walking with Will to the shore, where they waited for the lifeboat to come back and get them.

Back on the ship, Mary watched from beside Cotton at the helm as Jack and Barbossa fought back and forth over who was captain of the _Pearl_. Mary snorted a chuckle as Pintel shouted at Jack and Barbossa, then was quickly quieted, and put back in his place. Jack and Barbossa moved to stand in front of the helm, Barbossa lifting his telescope to his eye. Jack removed his telescope from his pocket, several inches smaller than Barbossa's. Mary couldn't help but smile at Jack's actions, no matter how childish they may be. Mary rolled her eyes, walking around Cotton and grabbing Jack's hand, leading him downstairs and to the captain's quarters, slamming the doors behind them.

Mary pushed Jack up against the nearest post, grabbing the back of his neck, pressing her mouth firmly against his, a small moan escaping her as she kissed him. Jack smirked into the kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around Mary's waist, holding her to him. Jack pushed Mary forward, spinning and pushing Mary against the post, one of his hands getting tangled in her hair. Mary reached up, pushing his coat off his shoulders, then made quick work of his belts, causing them to fall at his feet. Jack's hands moved to her waist, pulling her off the post, walking her backwards towards the bed, stopping her from falling onto it. He removed her weapons, letting them clatter to the floor. His hands made quick work of her shirt, whisking it up over her head. Mary removed his shirt, her hands moving to his sides, and she pressed kisses from his neck, down to his clavicle, fingers splayed across his ribs. She held him to her, not completely sure that he was real. Jack slipped from his trousers, then worked Mary out of hers, pushing her down onto the bed, moving to lay between her thighs, dropping kisses and little licks down her torso. One to each nipple, the underside of her breasts, around her belly button, right above her mound. Spreading her legs, he ran his fingers over her lower lips softly, his hot breath curling across her most intimate of places, making her moan softly. His lips parted and his thumbs did hers, and he moved his head forward, running his tongue slowly, making Mary gasp sharply, nearly flying off the bed. Jack's hands moved, gripping her hips as he elicited another cry from her, this time, loud enough for those out on deck to hear.

Pintel and Ragetti looked to each other, then snickered lecherously, both having a good idea as to what exactly was going on inside the Captain's cabin.

After a few more minutes, Jack had Mary's arousal on his tongue, and he lifted his face from her mound, a smirk on his face on how he was making Mary tremble and whine. Jack rose to his knees, moving to kneel over her, her legs on his thighs and he tilted forward, guiding himself to her wetness once more. Jack let off a groan as he entered her, flashing back to her warm, enveloping, welcoming heat when they were together the first time in Tortuga. "Oh, Jack!" Mary was unable to stop herself from crying out, having missed the feeling of Jack's hardness filling her.

Barbossa and Gibbs were standing near the helm, hearing a not so faint 'Oh, Jack!' coming from below them. Of the two, only Gibbs seemed slightly uncomfortable. Barbossa seemed to chuckle at the thought of Mary doing something that married people do with Jack. But he was also getting annoyed with the fact that Jack was doing something that married people do on _his_ bed. He was the captain, after all. At least, that's what he'd continue telling people as long as Jack was around.

Jack and Mary moved against one another, Jack's hardness disappearing into Mary's center repeatedly, as Mary's cries grew more frequent and higher in pitch. Jack's guttural groans mixed with Mary's and he bent down occasionally to capture Mary's mouth with his in a passionate kiss. Mary's hands slid up Jack's shoulders, fingernails digging into the tanned flesh. Her hands roamed his body as her legs tightened on his hips, drawing him deeper, pulling him closer. Mary's nails trailed down his tattooed back, and another loud moan escaped her as he pulled back then thrust forward deeply, bottoming out inside her.

Tia Dalma sat at a table, whispering into her divination bones, pausing as she heard the sounds of passionate lovemaking coming from the Captain's cabin. She whispered to them again, the dropped them onto the table, a frown crossing her face as she read them. "Witty Jack gwine break dat girl's heart, he not careful," Tia Dalma muttered, looking to the door of the Captain's cabin.

Jack grew nearer to his finish and he sped up his hips so Mary would finish with him. Mary lifted her hips to meet his and she let off a long cry, "Oh, god, Jack!" Jack let off a loud groan, low and guttural as he filled her with his throbbing member, shooting his seed deep. Jack covered Mary's mouth with his, muffling her cries, eyes closed. He was completely unaware of the tear that rolled down Mary's cheek.

Sitting on deck, facing away from each other, were Will and Elizabeth, the air tense from their argument earlier. They heard the simultaneous orgasm of Cap'n Jack and the woman that once loved Will. Both glanced towards the door, their cheeks darkening. Both feeling the emotion of jealousy for reasons beyond their knowledge.

As they came down from their high, Jack stroked Mary's cheek gently, kissing her softly. "Jack...I...lo--" Mary began. Jack covered her mouth with his for a moment, halting her thoughts.

"Shh...love," Jack whispered softly, touching her lips softly with his fingertips. "Now's not a time for sweet nothings."

"It's not nothing..." Mary said softly, her brow furrowing a little.

"I know, love. I know," Jack nodded.


	5. Chapter Five

**Author's note: Just so ye's know, "By'r Lady" is short for "By Our Lady", which is a very, very, very early version of "bloody hell". Just a little history lesson there. Read and Review if you love kittens!**

* * *

The _Pearl_ sailed slowly across dark waters. They were still in the Locker, and none of them were sure on what to do to leave it. Mary sat up by the helm, watching the water stretch out behind them, blissfully content at seeing Jack again. She faintly heard exclaimations coming from the crew and she turned, seeing what appeared to be dozens upon dozens of lights floating towards them, on the water. Mary's brow furrowed in bewilderment as she crossed over to the stairs, making her way down them, moving towards the front of the ship. There were people, in boats. Just...sitting there...staring straight ahead. Elizabeth must have recognized one as her father and began shouting to him. Mary heard him reply faintly, weakly, as if he wasn't all there. As realization settled in, Elizabeth grew more desperate for her father to board the ship. Mary sat up on one of the crates, watching this drama with mild interest. "She must not leave de ship!" Tia Dalma exclaimed when Elizabeth became frantic, wanting nothing more than her father.

"Father! Please come with us! Please! No! I won't leave you!" Elizabeth shouted and Mary knew she was on the verge of tears.

Will grabbed Elizabeth around the midsection, stopping her from falling overboard as part of the crew ran up there with them. Mary glanced off to the side, noticing that Jack was standing not far from her, just watching the scene. So he hadn't gone to stop Miss Swann from falling overboard. Interesting. "I'll give your love to your mother, shall I?" Governor Swann said before turing to face forward once more.

"Please, I won't let you go!" Elizabeth cried, desperate.

"Elizabeth!" Will spoke, pulling her down, away from the side.

Elizabeth fought him a little, then Will tightened his arms around her, hugging her to him as she sobbed over the death of her father. The rest of the crew seemed to stand there and watch, but Mary hopped off her seat, walking past Jack to the aft of the ship, staring out at the dozens of people approaching them. All of them had died at sea. What for, she wondered.

The next day, the crew sat on deck, nothing to do. Still in the locker, nothing had changed. None of them knew how to leave the Locker. Jack sat, fiddling with the charts, swinging this part around, then that. Mary sat, not far from Cotton at the helm, his parrot on her arm, and she fed him bits of bread that she'd saved. "Pretty bird..." Mary cooed softly, petting the parrot's back occasionally. After a few minutes of muttering to himself, Jack shot up.

"What's that?" Jack exclaimed, moving to the port side of the ship.

Several crew members ran over to the port side, looking out at the ocean, wondering what Jack was referring to. This happened several times: Jack running starboard, standing there for a minute, then running port, and back again. The ship began to rock and Captain Barbossa announced that Jack had understood what the charts meant to return to the real world. Mary hung onto the ropes, not bothering to run back and forth like the rest of 'em. Keeping Cotton's parrot nestled gently in her arm, she hung on tightly and took a deep breath. The ship pitched onto its side, then slowly, tipped so the deck was below water. Mary's eyes stung at the salt in the water as she opened them, watching to make sure Cotton hung on as well. He did, thank the Lord.

After a few moments, the water below them rose and the _Pearl_ popped out on the surface at sunrise. Mary gasped for air, releasing Cotton's parrot to shake itself dry, before flying over to return to Cotton's shoulder. Mary stood on shaky legs, moving to the railing, eyes widening as she saw Barbossa pull out a pistol and aim it at Jack. Will and Elizabeth simultaneously aim one of their pistols at Barbossa then Jack pulled a pistol on Will, who aimed his second at Jack. Jack removed his second pistol, aiming it at Elizabeth, who looked offended at that, then pulled out her second, aiming it at Jack. Little monkey Jack pulled out a miniature pistol and aimed it at Cotton's Parrot who said "Parley" which made Mary chuckle for a moment.

"We need our pistols! Get untied. Hurry!" An upside down Pintel said to also upside down Ragetti.

Gibbs stood with his pistols aimed at Barbossa and Will and Mary smiled, knowing where Gibbs' allegiance laid. Barbossa began to chuckle awkwardly, causing the others to as well. They all began to lower their pistols then brought them back up again, as Barbossa said, "All right, then! The Brethren Court is a-gathering at Shipwreck Cove. And Jack, you and I are a-going. There'll be no arguing that point."

"I is arguing that point," Jack replied. "If there's pirates a-gathering, I'm pointing my ship the other way."

Elizabeth pointed her second pistol at Jack, now having both aimed at him as she said, "The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, and you're a pirate."

Jack aimed his second pistol at Elizabeth, which caused Will to aim both of his at Jack. "Fight or not, you're not running, Jack," Will said, as Jack aimed his other back at Will.

"If we don't stand together, they'll be hunting us down, one by one, till there be none left but you," Barbossa said, glaring at Jack.

"Quite like the sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate," Jack replied.

"Aye," Barbossa said, taking a step forward and aiming the pistol in his left hand at Jack's face. "And you'll be fighting Jones alone. How does that figure into your plan?"

"I'm still working on that," Jack replied, making a face at Barbossa. "But I will not be going back to the Locker, mate. Count on that," Jack said, lifting his pistol to Barbossa's face and firing.

Nothing more than the wet click of the hammer was sounded. That caused all of those with guns aimed at someone else to pull back the trigger, getting wet clicks themselves. Gibbs sighed, lowering his guns. "Wet powder."

As the crowd began to disperse, Pintel piped up, "Wait! We can still use them as clubs!" Ragetti lifted his, whacking Pintel in the head with it. "Ow," Pintel frowned at his lanky counterpart.

"Sorry. Effective, though."

Will sat in front of the charts, sliding them open then pointing to a spot on the map, "There's a fresh water spring on this island. We can resupply there and get back to shooting each other later."

"You lead the shore party. I'll stay here with my ship," Jack said to Barbossa.

"I'll not be leaving my ship in your command," Barbossa quicky replied.

"Why don't you both go ashore, and leave the ship in my command," Will smiled, looking from one man to the other. "Temporarily," He added, the smile disappearing at the looks on the captain's faces.

Cap'n Jack, Barbossa, and a handful of men headed to the island to refill on fresh water, Mary stayed on the boat with Tia Dalma, Will, Elizabeth and the rest of the crew. Mary sat with Tia Dalma, who was at the table, reading the bones. "Tia..." Mary said softly, worrying at her thumbnail as she spoke.

"Yes, chile?" Tia nodded, glancing to Mary for a moment before returning her gaze to the bones.

"You can...tell the future by casting those?"

"Tis hahrd to explain, chile. It just comes naturally do me."

"I see..." Mary muttered, frowning a little.

"Is dere someting you wanted do know, Mary?" Tia Dalma asked, lifting her dark gaze to Mary's sage green eyes.

"I...I wanted to know what Jack felt...for me," Mary whispered softly so no idle ears would hear.

A smile crossed Tia Dalma's face and she leaned forward, "I cannot tell ye dat. Dat's for de Cap'n to say."

"Well...that's maddeningly unhelpful. What if he never wants to say it?" Mary asked quietly.

"Den ye have to leave and show him dat he needs ye."

Mary opened her mouth to speak, but several shouts in another language startled her and before they knew what was happening, Sao Feng and his men had them in their grasp all thanks to Will. Mary stood a few feet from Tia Dalma, her brow seemingly stuck in the furrowed position, sneering a little at the fact that two of Sao Feng's crew had their hands on her shoulders, fingers dangerously close to her breasts.

Sao Feng's crew shouted as Barbossa, Jack, and their men returned to the ship. Barbossa moved to stand not far from Sao Feng, looking to the Chinaman. "Sao Feng, you showing up here, it is truly a remarkable coincidence," Barbossa spoke.

Sao Feng saw Jack climb up, and hide behind Barbossa. "Jack Sparrow..." Sao Feng said, approaching him slowly. Jack came out from behind Barbossa, removing his thumbnail from his mouth, and smiled like a child that was pretending he hadn't done anything wrong. "You paid me great insult once."

"That doesn't sound like me," Jack replied, sounding a tad disbelieving.

Sao Feng's fist rose and cracked Cap'n Sparrow in the nose, eliciting a goan from the crew. Jack grabbed his nose, wiggling it around a little.

"Shall we just call it square, then?" Jack asked, that smile still on his face, slightly pained now, however.

Will pushed his way through Sao Feng's men and pointed at Elizabeth, "Release her. She's not part of the bargain."

"And what bargain be that?" Barbossa questioned, eyes narrowing at the young man.

"You heard Captain Turner," Sao Feng said as Jack's eyes widened. "Release her."

" 'Captain Turner'?" Jack muttered, sounding confused.

"Aye, the perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us!" Gibbs spoke for beside Elizabeth.

"I need the _Pearl_ to free my father. That's the only reason I came on this voyage," Will said, as a look of shock crossed Elizabeth's face.

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?" Elizabeth demanded, storming over towards Will.

"It was my burden to bear," Will replied, looking away from her for a moment.

"He needs the _Pearl_. Captain Turner needs the _Pearl_. And you felt guilty. And you and your Brethren Court. Did no one come to save me, just because they missed me?" Jack said, holding his arms out.

Marty was the first to raise his hand, then Pintel and Ragetti. Then monkey Jack. Mary lifted both her hand, the chains jingling as she raised them together. Unfortunately, Jack hadn't seen Mary lift her hands so her palms were near her face, and pointed to the group of Marty, Ragetti, and Pintel. "I'm standing over there with them," Jack said, walking over to stand beside the men.

Sao Feng stopped him, grabbing him by the shoulder, "I'm sorry, Jack, but there is an old friend who wants to see you first."

"I'm not certain I can survive any more visits from old friends," Jack replied.

Sao Feng tightened his grip on Jack's shoulder and turned him, the pair walking towards the side of the ship. Jack saw Mary's hand raised out of the corner of his eye, and smiled at her for a split second. "Here is your chance to find out," Sao Feng spoke as Jack saw a boat in the distance with large white sails.

Jack sneered a little at the appearance of the ship. "Might I skip it just this once?" Jack asked, grimacing a little. Sao Feng shook his head.

After Jack was gone, Beckett's right hand man led a part of the Royal Navy onto the _Black Pearl_. There was a bit of a discussion as to Sao Feng's crew being enough, and the right-hand man saying that it was a company ship, so it was to have a company crew. Sao Feng followed the man, clapping a hand on his shoulder, "Beckett agreed that the _Black Pearl_ was to be mine."

"He's not going to give up the only ship as can outrun the _Dutchman_, is he?" Beckett's right hand replied, looking down to his shoulder where Sao Feng held him.

Sao Feng released the man's shoulder, his face twitching a little. Barbossa took several steps forward and asked, "Shame they're not bound to honor the code of the Brethren, isn't it? Because honor's a hard thing to come by nowadays."

"There is no honor to remaining with the losing side," Sao Feng replied. "Leaving it for the winning side, that's just good business."

"The losing side, you say?" Barbossa asked, as if surprised.

"They have the _Dutchman_," Sao Feng hissed. "Now, the _Pearl_! And what do the Bretheren have?"

"We have Calypso," Barbossa replied, arching his eyebrows.

Sao Feng looked over to where Elizabeth stood by Will, and Mary a foot or so behind the pair, over Elizabeth's shoulder. Sao Feng seemed to look from Elizabeth...to Mary then chuckled, "Calypso. An old legend."

"No. The goddess herself, bound in human form. Imagine all the power of the seas brought to bear against our enemy. I intend to release her. But for that, I need the Brethren Court. All the Court," Barbossa replied, lifting a small trinket around Sao Feng's neck for emphasis.

Barbossa followed Sao Feng where he walked down near Will, Mary, and Elizabeth as Sao Feng asked, "What are you proposing, captain?"

"What be accepting, cap'n?" Barbossa replied, a smirk on his lips.

"The girl," Sao Feng replied, nodding in the trio's direction.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, eyebrows arched.

"Elizabeth is not part of any bargain," Will spoke up, frowning.

"Out of the question," Barbossa nodded.

"It was not a question," Sao Feng replied, looking to Mary. "The girl."

The crew all turned to look at Mary, who looked innocently at them. "Wait...what?" Mary asked, her mind having drifted to what she'd be doing if she'd not left Port Royal.

"Done," Elizabeth spoke up.

"What? Not done," Will said, looking to Elizabeth.

"You got us into this. If it frees us, then done."

"Elizabeth, they're pirates."

"I've had more than enough experience dealing with pirates," Elizabeth replied through clenched teeth.

"I bet you have," Mary muttered, sneering a little.

"Then, we have an accord?" Barbossa asked, leaning in a little.

"Yes," Elizabeth nodded, grabbing Mary and pulling her forward.

Mary's eyes widened as she realized what was going on, "Wait, don't I have a say in this?"

"No," Elizabeth replied, pushing Mary towards Sao Feng.

Mary's brow furrowed and she sighed. "By'r Lady..."


	6. Chapter Six

**Clearly, you people don't like kittens. Damn dog lovers. Anywho, here's the new chappie. R&R please and thank you!**

* * *

On Sao Feng's ship, Mary was being undressed by a pair of pretty Chinese women as Sao Feng stood by and watched. Mary wasn't entirely bothered by her being disrobed by two women. The fact that Sao Feng was just watching her, that unnerved her beyond reason. The only man that had ever seen her nude was Jack. At the mere thought of his name, her heart began to pound at her ribcage. It was almost like a dream. The priest she'd had an infatuation with as a youth became the man that deflowered her. She left Sao Feng's dark eyes roaming over her bare skin and it made her blush. "Do you have to be here for this?" Mary questioned, avoiding eye contact with Feng.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. You are my guest and as such, I am making sure you are treated like the goddess you are...Calypso," he replied.

Mary's brow furrowed a little at his words. He thought she was the goddess of the sea. If he was to find out she was anything but, it may be detrimental to her health.

Aboard the _Pearl_, Elizabeth stood in the brig, her hands gripping the bars of a cell. Will stood inside the same cell as before, during the cursed gold fiasco, glaring daggers at the woman he loved. "What were you thinking? Just handing Mary over to Sao Feng alike that? She doesn't nearly have as much experience with pirates as you do!" Will spoke in a loud tone, not quite yelling at Elizabeth.

"So you'd rather I'd gone?" Elizabeth scoffed. "Why do you even care about her? May I remind you that she _punched_ me!"

"No, I don't wish you'd gone instead. But you just shoved her at them. Like a lamb to the slaughter," Will replied, lowering his voice so it didn't seem like he was yelling at her, even though he wanted to.

"She _punched_ me!" Elizabeth exclaimed again.

"You cannot keep using that excuse to make up for your actions, Elizabeth."

"Why are we still talking about her? She's some stupid little trollop of a shop girl," Elizabeth scoffed, crossing her arms beneath her breasts.

"You have no right to call her a 'trollop', Elizabeth. That is completely uncalled for!"

"You heard what she did with Jack when we were still in the Locker," Elizabeth sneered, glancing at the floor as she remembered hearing the pair, her stomach churning with an indistinguishable emotion.

"What do you care what Jack and Mary do? Are you jealous of Mary?" Will growled, watching Elizabeth's face.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak then shut it quickly, turning and storming up the stairs, leaving Will alone with his thoughts. Sighing heavily, the dark-haired man took several steps back, sitting on the bench in the cell. Resting the back of his head against the wall, he looked over to the side to the cell Mary had been locked in when she'd professed her love to him. The thought made a small smile twitch at the corners of his mouth for a brief second, which was quickly followed by a frown. He turned his head, looking away, exhaling sharply through his nose.

Up on deck, Elizabeth strode back towards the helm, looking out at the water as the _Pearl_ crossed the waters, headed for Shipwreck Cove. Jack saw the look on her face, the young lady was clearly disturbed about something. He took several steps towards her, then heard Cotton's parrot's wings rustle as it landed on his left shoulder. Jack flinched a little in surprise, looking at the bird, alarm evident on his face. He waved his right hand towards the bird, as he muttered, "Shoo."

Cotton's parrot didn't budge, just picked at a spot beneath its wing before squawking, "Don't do something stupid." Cap'n Sparrow arched an eyebrow at the bird, looking it over several times before wiggling his shoulder, sending the macaw on its way. Jack looked from the retreating parrot to Elizabeth, narrowing his eyes. He shook his head, turning and walking over to stand beside Cotton at the helm. Across the ship, Tia Dalma watched then a smile slowly spread across her features and she nodded, returning to her bones.

Mary was fully dressed, in elaborate Oriental-style attire, filled with rich greens, reds, and golds. Sao Feng reentered the room, speaking in Chinese as he walked over to stand before her. He clapped twice; the two handmaidens bowing before making their exit. Leaving Mary and the man that thought she was a goddess, alone. Sao Feng reached for a leaf in a bowl of water, swirling it around several times as he spoke, "By this time tomorrow, we will arrive at Shipwreck Cove and you will be free, Calypso."

"Free?" Mary asked quietly, frowning in confusion.

"The first Brethren Court, whose decision I would have _opposed_," Feng began, lifting his hand, slapping it against a pillar that stood a foot or so behind Mary, "They bound you in human form so the rule of the seas would belong to man and not..."

"Me," Mary finished for him.

"But one such as you should never be anything less than you are," Sao Feng spoke with reverence.

"What I am..." Mary repeated looking at Sao Feng evenly, though her heart seemed to ricochet beneath her ribs. "A goddess."

"_The_ Goddess. The only one truly worthy of worship and praise. All men are drawn to the sea, perilous though it may be. I worry not for the dangers, for they bring me closer to you."

"What do you want of me?" Mary queried, arching an eyebrow.

"I would have your gifts, should you chose to give them."

"And if I do not deem you worthy?"

"Then I will take...your fury," Sao Feng announced moments before he clutched the sides of Mary's head, pushing her against the pillar behind her, his mouth descending upon hers.

Mary was quick enough to tear her mouth away the moment his lips met hers. Her hands moves to his shoulders, gathering what strength she had to shove him back several steps. A look of angered shock crossed Sao Feng's features and he stepped forward to approach her again. As he did, the wall on the right side of the room seemed to explode, sending Feng flying across the room. Mary turned her back to the explosion, gasping as she did. In the back of Mary's head, she realized it was due to cannon fire and they were under attack. Mary's hands trembled as she saw the pirate lord of Singapore sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. A large, broken piece of wood was buried in his chest, near his heart. Over the roar of the cannons and the gunfire over head, she barely heard him whisper, "Here...please..." in a weak tone as he gestured for her to get closer. Another cannonball exploded through the wall above her head, albeit several feet back, but it still sent Mary to her knees, and she moved to kneel beside him. Feng weakly reached for the small trinket that hung around his neck and tugged it sharply. The clasps gave and he held the necklace out to Mary.

"With all nine pieces of eight...you will be free..."

When Mary hadn't reached for the necklace fast enough, Sao Feng shook it and said as sternly as he could, "Take it!" Mary lifted her hand slowly, accepting the piece of eight as Feng spoke again.

"You are captain now..."

Mary's green eyes widened at his whispered words. "Me? Captain?" Mary murmured.

Feng grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him as he whispered hoarsely, "Go in my place to Shipwreck Cove." Tai Huang ran down the stairs, clutching at his arm.

"Captain! The ship is taken. We cannot..." He trailed off, watching the scene before him, releasing his arm and lowering his hat from his head, seeing the state his captain was in.

Feng pulled Mary closer still, his mouth by her ear. "Forgive me, Calypso..." He whispered.

Mary closed her eyes as she felt an unknown rush of wind blow through her and her next words were not her own. "Y'are forgiven, Sao Feng, son of Sao Han. Rest now." Mary's eyes opened to see a weak smile cross Feng's face. She gasped softly as she watched the life fade from his eyes. Tears burned at her eyes as she tightened her grip on the necklace in her hand.

Tai Huang approached her slowly, looking down at her. "What did he tell you?" He asked, eyes flickering from his deceased captain to the woman that knelt beside him. Mary stood, still clutching Feng's piece of eight. She turned to look at him, a bewildered her across her features.

"He named me captain."


	7. Chapter Seven

**Holy shit. Two chappies in a day. This bitch is on a roll. But now that I've said that...it may or may not be a while till the next chapter. R&R, please and thank you.**

* * *

A look of anger crossed Tai Huang's face, and he turned and ran up the stairs. Mary scoffed quietly to herself. "Great way to start off as captain," Mary muttered as she hurried up the stairs after him. She realized a moment too late that Tai Huang had been captured, with a sword at his throat. Seconds after her realization, another member of the King's Navy grabbed her around her waist, lifting his sword to her throat. Tai Huang glared daggers at her.

"You are not my captain," He growled out, as he struggled a little against the soldier tightened his grip on the Chinaman.

Admiral Norrington noticed the interaction, frowning a little. "Do I know you, girl?" He asked, walking over to them, standing before Mary.

Mary's eyes widened as she whispered, "Commodore Norrington?" The last time she'd seen him, he was trying to drown himself in a bottle of rum. A very large bottle. He'd lost his title and he seemed to have hit the very bottom of the barrel. But now... Suddenly, she recalled something Tia Dalma had told her during their stay in the Locker. Norrington had joined their crew for a time and he'd ended up betraying them, taking the heart of Davy Jones to Cutler Beckett, getting reinstated to his station. Her eyes narrowed as she met his gaze. "I doubt it, Commodore. But I know you. I worked at Robert Smith's Pewter shop in Port Royal."

"It's Admiral Norrington now, Miss..." Norrington trailed off, recognition slowly crossing his features.

"Windsor," Mary replied tersely, sneering at him. "So, _Admiral _Norrington, how was it betraying the woman you loved?"

Norrington's eyes widened then he frowned. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Betraying Miss Swann, letting her father get murdered. You make me ill," Mary sneered at him.

"Murdered? No, no. I was informed he was sent to England," Norrington replied, shaking his head.

"And with the whole world going to hell, you're going to believe whoever told you that? That's not how an admiral of the King's Navy acts. Governor Swann's murder, all of this, is happening because of _you_. All because you wanted your flashy blue and gold coat and shiny buttons back. How does the coat feel, _Admiral_? Is the collar a little tight? Like the nooses around the necks of the innocent men, women and CHILDREN you helped hang?"

Over by the crew, Davy Jones addressed Mary's men, "Who among you do you name as captain?"

Tai Huang, from where he stood, pointed towards Mary as he spoke in a panicked voice, "Captain. Her."

Which caused the rest of the crew to point at Mary, all muttering "her." Mary scoffed quietly, rolling her eyes.

"Cowards..." Mary sneered quietly, then her eyes widened a little as Davy Jones, in all his fearsome, tentacle-y glory approached her.

"Captain?" He questioned, his tone full of disbelief.

"Tow the ship. Put the prisoners in the brig," Norrington ordered Jones, looking at Mary. "I'm sorry, Miss Windsor," He said softly.

"You should be," Mary scoffed quietly, walking over to stand by her crew. "Maybe next time you'll be more wise in which side you wish to be on."

Down in the brig, one of Jones' crewman slammed the cell door closed after shoving Mary inside. She stumbled several steps then righted herself, looking around the brig of the _Dutchman_. Will had said that he wanted the _Pearl_ to save his father. His father must have had a debt to Davy Jones. Mary's sage green eyes scanned the faces of the mutated-looking crew, wondering who it was. "Mr. Turner?" None of the crew outside the cell spoke to her, they just laughed and went about their way. Mary walked around a pillar, repeating the name.

"You know my name," came a faint, gravelly voice off to Mary's left.

Mary turned her head, her eyes widening as she saw a member of Jones' crew. He appeared to be inside the wall, a starfish attached to one side of his face. Mary took a step towards him, nodding her head, completely perplexed as to how him being in the wall was even possible. Of course, they'd brought Jack back from the dead, so, at this point, anything seemed possible. "Yes...I know William, your son," Mary replied, meeting the man's eyes.

"William..." Bootstrap murmured, eyes searching the floor in front of him, as if trying to place the name.

His eyes widened with realization and he grinned, pulling himself from the wall, as he exclaimed happily, "He made it! He's alive! And he's sent you to tell me that he's coming for me. Thank you, lass, thank you."

Mary's heart seemed to break a little for the man. She exhale slowly, watching the man laugh. "Will is alive and safe, yes. And he does want to help you, but..." Mary trailed off. The excited look fell from his face as he met Mary's saddened gaze.

"He's not coming...he won't save me," He said, his tone matching the look on his face.

"Of course he will. You're his father. He loves you," Mary spoke, trying to reassure the man, not wanting to dash his hopes completely.

Bootstrap lifted his hand, pointing at Mary's face as he said, "I know you," in a low tone. "He spoke of you."

Mary's eyes widened and she shook her head, breathing an uncomfortable chuckle, "No, he didn't. He wouldn't speak of me."

Bootstrap nodded, shaking his finger at her a little. "Yes, he did. He can't save me. He can't come because of you."

Mary frowned, shaking her head a little. "That's ridiculous," Mary muttered, confused by the man.

"You're Elizabeth..." Bootstrap replied in a whisper, leaning forward as he met her eyes.

"Oh, no. No, I'm not Elizabeth. I'm Mary."

Bootstrap didn't seem to hear her, so sure she was Elizabeth. He spoke sadly, shoulders slumped, "If Jones be slain, he who slays him must take his place. Captain...forever. The _Dutchman_ must always have a captain. And if he saves me, he loses you." Bootstrap shook his head a little, giving Mary a sad smile. "He won't pick me. I wouldn't pick me," He said as he began backing up towards the wall as it opened to accepted him once more.

"But..." Mary opened her mouth to explain.

"Tell him not to come," Bootstrap interrupted her. "Tell him to stay away. Tell him it's too late. I'm already a part of the ship. And the crew."

Mary's bottom lip trembled as his gaze lowered and the wall closed around him. Mary exhaled brokenly, and she took a step towards him. "Mr. Turner?" Bootstrap lifted his eyes, meeting hers.

"You know my name," He said, his tone excited once more.

Mary's lips parted and her heart really did break for the man. Mary forced her tone even and she spoke, "Yes. I know your son."

"William," Bootstrap said proudly, "he's coming for me. You'll see. He promised."

Mary watched as his eyes slipped closed again and she turned away, exhaling slowly as she lifted her hand to her mouth, stifling any sound that would give away her crying. At this moment, she realized just what Will was going through. Why he needed the _Pearl_. Why he would betray Barbossa and his crew. Suddenly, she didn't hate him anymore.

Several hours later, Mary sat on the floor, her back to the door of the cell. Every few moments, she'd bang the back of her head gently against one of the metal bars. A soft clang would sound due to one of the pins that kept her hair back, courtesy of Sao Feng. Mary moved to bounce her head back again, then stopped, an idea flashing through her head. Straightening her spine, Mary lifted her hand to her hair, pulling the pins from it, letting the dark locks fall around her shoulders. She stood, looking at her crew. "Who knows how to pick a lock?" Mary questioned, lifting the pins as she did, a small smile crossing her face.

One of the crewmen lifted his hand as he stood. Mary nodded, gesturing for him to come over, and handed him the pins. "Be quick as you can. Try not to make any noise," Mary ordered, standing off to the side, standing lookout as he reached out between the bars, using the hairpins to unlock the cell door.

Within a few minutes, he had it and the door swung open. Mary beamed at him, clapping him on the shoulder before pulling the pins from the lock. "If your footfalls are any louder than a breeze, it could be the end of us. Keep it quiet, eh?" Mary spoke, nodding for the men to exit the cell. "Start for the back, get across the ropes back to the ship," Mary whispered.

Once at the back of the _Flying Dutchman_, Mary watched as the crew made their way across the ropes, planning on being the last one to go. "How did you get out?" came a hoarse whisper from behind her. Mary whirled around, seeing Admiral Norrington, who had been doing his rounds and had heard the ropes creak under the weight of the crew, standing a few feet from her, his pistol aimed at her.

"Bit of ingenuity and luck. And a crewman who can pick locks," Mary shrugged, staring at him.

"Do not go to Shipwreck Cove. Lord Beckett knows of the meeting of the Brethren. I fear there may be a traitor among them," He said, lowering his pistol.

"What...why are you telling me this?" Mary asked softly, confused by his actions.

"I'm choosing a side," Norrington replied, his eyes meeting hers.

"How will you explain to your superiors? About us?"

"I'll tell the truth. You picked the lock and were gone by the time anyone noticed," Norrington stepped towards her, taking her arm and helping her up onto the railing.

"That's not the truth," Mary said, shaking her head. "It's only...mostly true."

Norrington opened his mouth to speak, but a third person spoke from above, "Who goes there?" Mary and Norrington lifted their gaze upwards to see Bootstrap leaning over a railing, looking down at them. Norrington unsheathed his sword, standing in front of Mary.

"Go. Tell Elizabeth I'm sorry," James whispered harshly to Mary before his eyes shifted to Bootstrap, who had hurried down a set of stairs and was standing a few feet from Norrington. "Get back to your station, sailor."

"No one leaves the ship," Bootstrap said quietly, looking from Mary to the admiral.

"Stand down. That's an order," Norrington said, glancing back to Mary for a moment. "Go."

Mary nodded, gripping the rope, then began pulling herself across it, watching Norrington as she went, her heart beating so loud she could hear it inside her ears. She couldn't hear them as the winds picked up but she saw their lips move. After a few moments, Norrington turned, aiming his pistol and shot the rope she was holding onto. She gasped and as she fell, she saw Bootstrap rush forward, plunging something into Norrington's chest. "No!" She hit the water, still clutching the rope and she used it to pull herself faster through the water as she swam towards Sao Feng's ship.

Once on deck, Mary sat on a crate, panting heavily, watching as the _Dutchman_ continued to sail off, their ship forgotten for the moment. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she stared at her feet. "It's my fault he's dead..." Mary muttered to herself. "I killed him," Mary whispered, the tears spilling over the lids, sliding down her cheeks.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Yaaaay, Brethren Court scene! R&R Please and thankies! Wow, these author's notes are just awesome, huh? I'll shut up now.**

* * *

When Sao Feng's ship had arrived at Shipwreck Cove, Mary stood at the stem, green eyes wide at the sight she beheld. The town of Shipwreck looked exactly that. What appeared to be dozens of ships were haphazardly stacked upon each other, making some sort of nautical caricature of a small town in the middle of the water. She'd never seen anything like that before in her life. They sailed around the mass of ships until they'd found proper docking. Stepping off the ship, Mary sighed heavily, trying to adjust to her new attire. She'd found a similar outfit to the previous one she wore; only it was darker, more black and gold more than anything, some very dark green thrown in. Tai Huang half-led the way to the meeting place of the Brethren Court and with each step, it felt like Mary's heart was going to beat itself right out of her chest. She was no captain. She couldn't read maps and pillage and plunder. She could barely sword fight, and that was only because she insisted Will teach her all those months ago. As she drew closer to the door where the Brethren Court was meeting, Sao Feng's trinket around her neck, she heard a Spanish-accented voice say loudly, "Sparrow!" The next voice was music to her ears as she approached the open doorway.

"Might I point out that we are still short one pirate lord, and I'm as content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us," Jack commented.

Mary strode towards the table where the thirty plus group of people sat and stood around and she spoke in a clear, loud tone, "Sao Feng isn't coming. He fell to Davy Jones and the _Flying Dutchman_."

"The plagued ship!" The diminutive Oriental woman exclaimed as she stood.

A cacophony of voices arose and Mary saw a globe with eight swords sticking out of it. She pulled hers from it's scabbard, and moved to pierce the globe. The tip bounced off and her cheeks darkened. She fumbled with it a little, then found a slot over Singapore that must have been meant for Sao Feng. She slid the sword into the slot slowly, swallowing hard, hoping they were all to busy arguing to notice. Jack saw it was her and smiled, walking over to her to touch her face.

"He made you captain? They're giving the bloody title away now," He said in a teasing tone, his fingers stroking her cheek.

Mary let her eyes slip close for a moment, then stepped away as the Spaniard pointed at her, shouting in Spanish, "Que lo manden al diablo!" Mary didn't know Spanish, so she ignored it.

"Listen! Please," Mary shouted, attempting to be heard over the dull roar of the arguing pirate lords, "Cutler Beckett knows of our location! He and Davy Jones are on their way here!"

A tall, statuesque African stood, looking around, asking the question that was on all their minds, "Who is this betrayer?"

"Not likely anyone among us," Barbossa said, holding his hand out towards the man, as if pointing at him would calm him.

_Unlikely_, Mary thought to herself as she looked around. There was someone missing and she turned Jack, her brow furrowing. "Where's Will?" She asked quietly, wanting to speak to him about seeing his father.

"Not among us," Jack said in a knowing tone.

Mary's eyes widened as the realization swept over her. Will had betrayed them? How could he?

"It matters not how they found us. The question is: what will we do now that they have?" Barbossa said, resting his fingertips on the table before him.

"We fight!" Elizabeth said, off to the side of Barbossa.

That caused the pirate lords to break out into laughter, and standing beside Jack, Mary couldn't help but snicker a little. The tiny, Oriental woman spoke up, "Shipwreck Cove is a fortress. A well-supplied fortress." She stood, lifting her hand, "There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us." The other pirate lords mumbled their agreement almost in unison, nodding slowly.

"There be a third course," Barbossa spoke again, causing all eyes to land on him once more. "In another age, at this very spot the First Brethren Court captured the sea goddess and bound her in her bones." As he spoke, he walked around the table a little, nodding several times before saying, "That was a mistake."

The reaction was as could be expected. Shocked silence all around as numerous eyes regarded him with either respect or believing him to be mad. "Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye. But opened the door to Beckett and his ilk. Better were the days when mastery of seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. You all know this to be true," He emphasised his point by looking and nodding at several of the pirate lords. "Gentlemen. Ladies," He said, leaning in by Elizabeth for a brief moment before walking around her. "We must free Calypso," He said, returning to the spot he was standing when Mary had entered the room.

All was quiet as the pirate lords and their highest crewmates stared at Barbossa. Mary arched an eyebrow, looking at their faces, wondering if he'd broken their minds with his suggestion. After a few moments, they reacted as Mary had initially expected. The pirate lords stood, them and their crew shouting and arguing, each trying to be heard over the previous. Such suggestions as "shoot him" and "cut out his tongue" were thrown out, the first by the tanned mustached man in a crimson turban, followed by the tall African.

"Shoot him and cut out his tongue. Then shoot his tongue," Jack suggested, joining in. "Then shoot his tongue! And trim that scraggly beard," He added, pointing at Barbossa's face.

As Mary sighed, hitting Jack in the chest lightly with the back of her hand, Tai Huang stepped forward, saying, "Sao Feng would have agreed with Barbossa."

"Calypso was our enemy then, she will be our enemy now," stated the African.

"It is unlikely her mood has improved," interjected the Frenchman.

The Spaniard removed his pistol from its holster, setting it on the table as he said, "I would still agree with Sao Feng. We release Calypso," pointing accusingly at the Frenchman.

"You threaten me?" The Frenchman asked, taking a step towards the Spaniard.

"I _silence_ you!" The Spaniard replied, lifting the pistol.

But as he did, the Frenchman's fist flew out, cracking him in the nose and his hand moved upwards, the pistol pointing towards the ceiling as he pulled the trigger. That was not much different from trying to extinguish a lit match with lantern oil. A ruckus broke out, the pirate lords and their follows clamoring to injure the others' person as best they could. Mary stood slightly behind Jack, worrying at her bottom lip gently, her brow furrowed. How on earth would they get out of this mess? They couldn't give up. That would be suicide.

"This is madness," Mary faintly heard Elizabeth comment.

"This is politics," Jack corrected her.

"Meanwhile, our enemies are bearing down upon us," Elizabeth said tersely.

"If they not be here already," Barbossa added with an eye roll.

"Are they always like this?" Mary asked aloud, mostly to herself.

"Of course, love. They're pirates," Jack replied, looking at her, giving her that quirky grin of his.

"Well, that just makes no sense whatsoever," Mary frowned, crossing her arms beneath her breasts.

The fighting continued for several minutes until Barbossa stepped up on the table, pistol in hand, firing off one shot. And, much to Mary's surprise, the fighting stopped almost as quickly, if not more so, than it had started. His voice rang loud through the room, "It was the First Court what imprisoned Calypso. We should be the ones to set her free. And in her gratitude, she will see fit to grant us boons."

Jack leaned his head forward a little, looking up at Barbossa, "Whose boons? Your boons? Utterly deceptive twaddle-speak, says I," He said, straightening his spine as Barbossa stepped off the table.

"If ye have a better alternative, please, share," Barbossa replied, snarkily.

"Cuttlefish," Jack said, smiling a little as he looked at Barbossa pointedly. "Aye."

Jack started to walk, waving his hands towards the man directly to his left, gesturing for him to step out of his way, "Let us not, dear friends, forget our...dear friends, the cuttlefish. Flippering gorgeous little sausages," He said in a low tone to one of the diminutive Oriental woman's men as he went past. "Pen them up together, they'll devour each other without a second thought. Human nature, inin't it? Or...or fish nature. So yes, we could hole up here well-provisioned and well-armed," He nodded, stepping forward behind the woman's chair, setting his hands on her shoulders, not paying attention to the two men on either side of him that reached for the daggers at their belts. "Half of us would be dead within the month." He lifted his gaze to the man to his right, "Which seems quite grim to me, any way you slice it. Or..." He stopped walking, standing before a mountain of a man directly behind the African pirate lord's chair. He squeezed between the man and the pirate lord's chair as he went on, "Uh...as my learned colleague so naively suggests, we can release Calypso, and we can pray that she will be merciful." He leaned in towards the nearest man, nodding slowly, "I rather doubt it." Jack straightens once more as he went on, "Can we pretend she's anything other than a woman scorned like which fury hell hath no? We cannot."

Mary breathed a small chuckle at his wording, rolling her eyes, watching him as he started speaking what seemed to be Latin, "Res ipsa loquitur, tabula in naufragio. We are left with but one option. I agree with, and I cannot believe the words are coming out of my mouth..." He sighs, closing his eyes for a moment as if trying to stop himself from throwing up. He then gestures towards the other end of the table, "Miss Swann. We must fight."

"You've always run from a fight!" Barbossa shouted from across the table.

"Have not."

"Have so."

"Have not."

"Ya have so."

"Have not!"

"Ya have so, and you know it," Barbossa sighed, getting tired of the back and forth.

"Have not. Slander and calumny," Jack countered with a tone of 'nanny nanny boo boo'. "I have only ever embraced the oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit that here now that is what we all must do: we must fight...to run away."

"Aye!" Gibbs said, shaking his fist a little in midair, causing just about the rest of the bodies in the Brethren Court to parrot him.

"As per the code, an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the pirate king," Barbossa said, arms crossed over his chest.

Jack frowned a little, pointing at his former first mate, "You made that up."

"Did I, now?" Barbossa smirked. "I call on Cap'n Teague, keeper of the code.

Mary watched as the look on Jack's face fell to one of 'Oh God, no'. One of the pirate lords elbowed the man to his right. The man began, "Sri Sumbhajee proclaims this all to be folly! Hang the code! Who cares a--"

Before he could finish, there was a gunshot and the man speaking was instantly silenced and he fell backwards. The pirate lords looked towards one of the ships behind Jack, where a man wearing a large, very fine hat and a red coat stood, leaning against the wall, the pistol in his hand smoking. He lifted it, blowing slowly at the smoke that curled from the gun before saying, "Code is the law." The pirate lords that had stood immediately sat down, and Mary noticed that the expression on Jack's face hadn't changed for the better as the man approached the table slowly, stopping behind Jack. "You're in my way, boy," He said in a low tone.

Jack immediately scooted off to the left, and Mary noticed that the man had what looked like a dozen or more charms, what appeared mostly to be crosses, dangling from his hair. Not very different from Jack, so it seemed, Mary noted. Cap'n Teague turned to look behind him, waving at someone, and a few moments later, two decrepit-looking old men came out, carrying a large tome and the pirates began whispering 'the code' among themselves. Mary heard Ragetti say in a soft tone, "As set forth by Morgan and Bartholomew." The elderly men set the book down on the table, turning it so it faced the right way and walked off to the side. Cap'n Teague whistled and a dog came trotting up, carrying a key ring between its jaws, lifting its front paws onto the table so Cap'n Teague could grab the keyring.

Pintel and Ragetti must have recognized the dog, because Ragetti pointed to the dog and stammered, "That can't... How did..."

Cap'n Teague shrugged his shoulders, smiling a little, "Sea turtles, mate." The dog barked before turning and trotting off as Captain Teague unlocked the Code. Opening the very, very large book, he began to scan the pages, running his fingers down the page. Finding what he was looking for, he tapped a spot before looking up to address the Court, "Ah. Barbossa is right."

"Hang on a minute," Jack said, scooting over a little, scanning the spot that Cap'n Teague had tapped.

He mumbled to himself as he read a little then nodded, tapping the page as well. "Fancy that."

"There has not been a king since the First Court," the Frenchman said. "And that's not likely to change."

"Not likely," Cap'n Teague repeated, walking away from the table.

"Why's that?" Mary found herself asking aloud, even though she was dreadfully nervous about this whole 'being a pirate lord' thing.

"See, the pirate king is elected by popular vote," Gibbs began to explain.

"And each pirate only ever votes for hisself," Barbossa finished for him.

Cap'n Teague settled himself in a comfy chair, picking up a beautifully made guitar, and began plucking out a tune as Jack spoke up again, "I call for a vote."

"I vote for Ammand the Corsair," said the first pirate lord to stand, the man wearing the red turban.

"Capitaine Chevalle, the penniless Frenchman," spoke the next.

"Sri Sumbhajee votes for Sri Sumbhajee," said the man that was standing on the other side of Sumbhajee, in a bored tone, who appeared to be writing notes in a small book.

The diminutive Oriental woman stood, "Mistress Ching."

"Gentleman Jocard," said the African as he stood.

Mary exhaled slowly, feeling her heart pound and she looked from Barbossa to Jack then sighed, hoping she was doing the right thing, "Mary Windsor."

"Barbossa," the captain beside her sighed, as if he was bored with this whole thing.

The Spaniard stood, barking his name like an order, "Vallenueva!"

It was down to Jack and he had a slightly crazed look in his eye as he said "Mary Windsor," without hesitation.

"What?" came the scoffed question from Elizabeth.

"I know. Curious, isn't it?" Jack smirked, seeming proud of himself.

It was slowly realized by the Brethren Court that they had a pirate king...and it was not one of them. "Vote for me. Vote for me," Gentleman Jocard said to Jack, pointing to himself. There was an overall feeling of 'this is not fair, whatsoever'.

Especially as Mistress Ching scrunched up her face and said, "Noooo." It was almost like an angry wail, only not as high pitched.

"Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the code, then?" Jack asked over the din of the crowd.

The soothing guitar playing was cut short when a string broke and Cap'n Teague looked up from his seat, dark eyes speaking volumes without him having to open his mouth at all. The power of the man was clear, because even the tallest of the pirate lords sat down slowly and very quietly. Mistress Ching still stood, "Very well." She turned to face Mary slowly, and the brunette's green eyes widened a little with fear. "What say you, Captain Windsor, king of the Brethren Court?"

Mary was quiet for a few moments, her heart ricocheting inside her ribcage as she looked to Jack, who smiled and nodded. She exhaled shakily, nodding once. "Ready every vessel not stacked on top of another. Tomorrow morning...we're at war," Mary managed to stay in a stern tone, not waving one bit, even though her knees wanted to give out on her. Jack gave her a half-smile, nodding proudly.

Sri Sumbhajee stood, then spoke, in a high pitched tone which explained why he had other people talk_ for_ him, "And so...we shall go to war!" The reaction, for the most part, was positive, each shouting as they stood, going to prepare their small fleet for battle. Mary weaved her way through the slowly departing crowd, over towards Jack, who turned to face Cap'n Teague.

When Mary was within listening distance, Mary overheard Cap'n Teague say, "It's not just about living forever, Jackie." Captain Teague stood, setting the guitar down walking over to stand before Jack, "The trick is living with yourself forever."

Jack was quiet for a moment before he asked, "How's mum?" which caused Mary's eyes to widen. His father. She should have seen it. The way Jack looked when they'd announced his name. The way that Captain Teague had said 'boy'. Mary mentally kicked herself as she watched Cap'n Teague lift a shrunken head with longish white hair, eyelids stitched closed.

"She looks great," Jack said, and Mary could hear the forced smile in his tone.

Captain Teague noticed her first, his dark eyes darting over to examine her from head to toe. "So, you're our new king," He said in an unreadable tone. Jack turned to see Mary standing a few feet away and waved her closer. Mary nodded as she approached the father and son.

"Aye, Captain Teague," Mary said, forcing his vocal cords to work.

"Have you ever been in a war, girl?" He asked, examining her again as Jack put his arm behind her, fingers at her waist.

Mary shook her head, "No, Cap'n."

Cap'n Teague breathed a short chuckle, smirking. "Tomorrow'll be interesting for you then, won't it?" He comments before looking to Jack, giving him a small nod before walking off, leaving the pair alone.

Mary turned to Jack, eyes full of the worry that plagued her. "By'r lady, Jack? What do I do?! I've never been a captain before, let alone a king! Why did you vote for me?" Mary rambled softly, pressing her face to his neck, her arms tightening around his waist. Jack lifted his hand, stroking her cheek gently, nudging a little.

"Look at me, love," He murmured in a low tone, looking down at her.

Mary lifted her head, her tear-filled sage green eyes meeting his warm brown ones as she swallowed hard. "I voted for you because...I could," He replied simply, smiling. Mary's eyes widened. Those were not the words she expected to hear.

"What? There are hundreds of people here that could die tomorrow because of me! And they're going to die because you voted for me on a whim?! You should have voted for Barbossa," Mary whined, pressing her face against his neck once more.

"Highly unlikely, love," Jack chuckled. "I'd never vote for Hector."

"This isn't funny, Jack," Mary sighed, pulling back, looking up at him. "I've already inadvertently been the cause of two deaths, I don't want to cause more!" A tear slipped down her cheek and Jack caught it with his thumb, rubbing it away.

"What do you mean, love?" He asked, seeing she was, clearly, very upset.

"On Sao Feng's ship, he thought I was Calypso and he tried to kiss me. I...I pushed him back and not even a minute later, a cannonball blew through the side of the ship, sending a large sliver of wood into his chest. If I hadn't pushed him..."

"He would've been dead the moment I found out he tried to kiss you," Jack said in a possessive tone, which surprised Mary.

"You'd.." Mary began but Jack's mouth swept down, capturing hers passionately.

His arms tightened around her waist, keeping her flush against him. His mouth ravaged hers as he started guiding her backwards towards the table. The back of Mary's thighs pressed against the wooden table and she whimpered softly into his mouth, his tongue dancing against hers. His hold on her loosened and his hands dipped beneath her overcoat, to the waist of her trousers. Hooking his thumbs into the waistband, Jack slowly started to tug them downwards. Mary's hands slid over his shoulders gently, wetting her lips in anticipation and soon, her trousers are a black pool of soft material on the floor. Jack straightens, his hands moving to the buttons at the front of her overcoat as his mouth covers hers once more. His fingers making quick work of the buttons and the material is pushed from her shoulders just enough to expose her breasts to his hungry gaze. "Lean back, love," Jack said, reaching beneath her, grabbing her legs and setting her on the table, as what seemed like all the blood in his body began to rush downward.

Mary did as he requested, leaning back a little, bracing her hands against the wood, roughened by daggers and other various weapons. Jack stepped between her parted thighs, lowering his mouth to her collarbone, kissing it softly, but with a touch of urgency. A trail of wet, needy kisses ends at her right breast and he cups the left as his mouth surrounds the nipple on the right. Mary arched her back, pushing her breasts into his wanting mouth and waiting hand. Jack suckles at her breast, his tongue gliding over the stiffened peak as his index finger moved over the other, mimicking his tongue's actions. A small, broken gasp parted the newly crowned pirate king's lips as she watched him with eyes heavy-lidded with lust. Jack's own eyes had slipped shut and a soft groan vibrated into her breast, making her inhale sharply, breasts jiggling slightly. Once fully satisfied with the right nipple, he released it with a small, wet pop, which caused him to chuckle hotly and Mary to blush. One trail of kisses from one breast to the other later, and Jack's lips had surrounded the left nipple, his tongue moving flat against it before he resumes suckling, his trousers tightening even more so. His left hand moves to her right breast, catching the damp nipple between his thumb and index finger, tugging gently. Mary gasped softly, a small moan escaping her.

Jack's right hand moves down her side, to between her legs, sliding against her sex slowly. Another gasp escaped Mary as her hips lifted to follow his finger. Jack grinned around her nipple as his index and ring finger part her lower lips, his middle finger slipping between to tease at the entrance. Another gasp and a lift of the hips as Mary whispers, "Oh, please, Jack...don't tease me..." Jack lifted his head slowly, his dark, heated gaze meeting hers.

"What's that, love?" He asked, licking his lips softly.

"Jack, please, I need you..." Mary replied with a trembled whimper.

"That's all I needed to hear, love," Jack smiled.

He, then, straightened his spine, hands moving to his slacks, unbuttoning them enough to free his turgid member. Jack takes a small step forward, hand on his erection as he guides it towards her entrance. As he pressed the tip against her, pushing forward slowly, a moan pours from Mary's mouth as her head fell back. Jack took that as his cue to keep going and he kept pushing until he was buried inside her. He wrapped his arms behind her back, and she leaned forward enough to circle her arms around his neck. "Feels like I haven't seen you in years..." Mary whispered softly, her sage green eyes meeting his, full of emotion.

"I could say the same, love," He smiled.

Pressing his lips to her forehead, Jack began to move his hips slowly, pulling them out before sending them forward, making Mary gasp or moan each time. Mary released his neck, leaning back a little as she shifted her hips to meet his thrusts, her breasts rising and falling with her heavy breathing. After several minutes, a thought came to Mary's mind. "Are you doing this...just so I don't think about tomorrow?" Mary asked quietly, meeting Jack's heated gaze.

"Aye...is it working?" He asked, speeding up his thrusts a little.

Mary nodded several times, her eyelids slipping shut as her eyes rolled back in her head and she threw her arms around his neck once more. "Oh, yes...please don't stop..." Mary whimpered quietly.

"I wasn't planning to, love," Jack replied, his tone husky as he lowered one hand to her center.

Finding her nub, Jack pressed his thumb against it, rubbing it in slow circles, grinning as it made Mary gasp and tighten around him. Jack's thrusting was a constant as his thumb was not. It would speed up and slow down, making Mary a quivering mess in his arms. He could feel his own orgasm approaching, watching as the woman he...the woman he'd voted pirate king writhe against him, giving herself to him so beautifully. He sped up his thumb and his thrusts, and Mary clung to him like there was no tomorrow, her pants increasing until she stopped breathing and he felt her spasm around him before she let off a long, low moan, burying her face against his chest. Jack's eyes rolled back as he felt her tighten around him and he thrust forward several more times before he bottomed out inside her, shooting his seed deep inside her, twitching a little inside her as he did, groaning her name into her hair.

As Mary came down, the words she'd tried to say to him several times before came to her mind, but she feared he would silence her, so she just clung to him, panting softly, having temporarily forgotten what lay ahead. Above her, Jack frowned a little, waiting to hear her begin to speak. He held her for several minutes, always waiting, but nothing came. As he pet her hair, he hoped she'd not given up on saying the words he longed, but was still afraid, to hear.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Gentlemen, BEHOLD! I bringth you chapter nine (even though you totally don't deserve it. Two reviews on chapter eight...TWO?!). Read and Review, please and thank you.**

* * *

After a restless sleep, Mary found herself in the brig of the _Black Pearl _before dawn. Ragetti had informed her that Barbossa had ordered him and Pintel to take Tia Dalma down there, and lock her up. Confused, Mary snuck below deck, walking over to the woman's cell, resting her hands on the flat, iron bars, her brow knitted in concern. Tia Dalma was awake already and hadn't lifted her gaze from the floor when Mary had approached her. She seemed angry; bitter towards her captors. "Are you all right?" Mary asked softly, watching the head of dark hair. Recognizing her voice, Tia Dalma lifted her head, then stood, walking to the cell door, standing just a foot from Mary.

"Y'are alive. Dis warms me heart, chile," Tia Dalma spoke in a loving tone, like a mother to her daughter.

"Alive, yes. And Pirate King, fancy that," Mary replied, breathing a humorless chuckle. "I'm still figuring out how that happened."

"Methinks witty Jack had someting to do wit it," Tia smirked knowingly.

"Aye," Mary nodded, rolling her eyes, good-naturedly, at the mention of said captain. "So...why on earth did Cap'n Barbossa have you locked up?"

Tia Dalma's dark eyes met hers and they spoke volumes without her having to make a sound. Mary cleared her throat, wetting her lips. "Is it because you're Calypso?"

Tia Dalma made no _real_ response; her dark eyebrows arching a fraction was the only sign.

"It was you..." Mary trailed off with realization. "With Sao Feng...you're the one that spoke to him _through _me," Mary said, her sage green eyes locked with Tia Dalma's.

"Aye. And I tank ye for dat, chile," Tia Dalma nodded, lifting one of her hands to rest on top of Mary's, her thumb rubbing the back of her knuckles.

Mary gave the goddess and tender smile. "You did it, not me," Mary said softly before her smile fell and her solemn eyes regarded the goddess' sadly. "What's going to happen to you? Can you see?"

Tia Dalma nodded her head slowly, her dark dreads shifting on her shoulders. "Aye," was her response.

When she said nothing more, Mary frowned a little, attempting to push the issue, "Well? Do they release you? Do we win?" Mary asked in a soft, but urgent tone. Tia Dalma shook her head.

"Ye musn't concern yeself wit such matters. Ye have more pressing tings do worry about," Tia Dalma replied, lowering her hand to just below Mary's belly button.

Mary gasped softly, green eyes widening and she looked down to where Tia Dalma cradled her slender abdomen. Her eyelids fluttered a little as she lifted her now-tearful gaze to the goddess'. "I'm..." she trailed off quietly, unable to say the words. A serene smile crossed Tia Dalma's face as she nodded. A tear slipped down the pirate king's cheek as she covered Tia Dalma's hand with both of her own.

"Thank you," She forced herself to whisper. "I was going to go in there half-expecting to die. Now...I have something to live for."

Mary released Tia Dalma's hand and she took a reluctant step back. "I've...I must be going. King, and all. Thank you, Tia..." Mary said softly, before turning and heading above deck.

"Ye already had someting do live for, chile," Tia Dalma said quietly, walking back over to her bench, waiting for the crew members to come for her.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Mist rolled off the ocean as the fleet of pirates sailed towards the spot of their, what they believed to be, last stand. Nearly everyone stood on deck of the _Pearl_, save Tia Dalma, staring out at the open waters ahead of them. A single ship appeared in the fog, and Marty, the small, bald man, shouted, "The enemy is here! Let's take them!" He unholstered his pistol, lifting it into the air as the crew shouted their agreement. The shouting died down as ten or so more ships appeared...then even more. Mary's heart dropped into her stomach and she felt faint.

Cotton's parrot lifted from his shoulder, flying back towards Shipwreck Island, squawking, "Abandon ship. Abandon ship."

Mary, who stood beside Jack, her hand clasped with his, felt her heart, having returned to its proper place, rattle around inside her ribcage as the pirates surrounding them turned to face Jack, as if blaming him for the mess they were all in. Jack gave a small, nervous smile, then uttered, "Parley?"

Jack, Mary, and Barbossa, along with monkey Jack, boarded a small lifeboat, planning to ride to a small sliver of land to speak with Cutler Beckett. Before the crew lowered the boat to the water, Elizabeth climbed in next to Barbossa, acting like they were going for a walk in the park. Mary blinked at her several times, clearing her throat. Before Mary could say what she was intending to say, Elizabeth cut her off, "There's a distinct chance that Will is going to be over there. I've got to see him."

"I don't believe anyone invited you to come along on this little adventure," Mary scoffed quietly, crossing her arms beneath her breasts.

"They may have Will with them. I have to go," Elizabeth repeated.

"You sound like Cotton's parrot," Mary sneered, turning to look away from the woman.

A short ride later, they'd parked the lifeboat on a small sliver of sand, where, at the opposite end, stood three masculine forms. Barbossa and Jack had stepped out first, Jack extending his hand towards the women, waiting to help one of them from the boat. Before Mary could lift her hand, Elizabeth's hand was in Jack's and she used him to pull herself to her feet, stepping onto the sand. Fire raged deep in Mary's abdomen and her gut reaction was to grab Elizabeth by the hair and yank her back into the boat and shove her off back towards the _Pearl_. Barbossa saw the murderous look in her eyes and extended his hand towards Mary, bending forward in a bow. Mary's sage green gaze flickered to Captain Barbossa, and lifted her hand and he gripped it with his slender, bony fingers, assisting her out of the boat. She nodded her thanks to the older man before her eyes shifted back over to where Elizabeth stood by Jack and she couldn't help but feel her heart ache. Exhaling sharply, she spun on her heels, starting towards the three men without being told. Barbossa and Elizabeth followed into step on her right, Jack sauntering up behind them to walk at her left.

As she approached, she recognized the men to be Will, who she assumed was Cutler Beckett, and Davy Jones...standing in a bucket. She had to bite the inside of her cheek hard to stop herself from laughing at the absurdity of Davy Jones, the fearsome captain of the _Flying Dutchman _having to stand in a bucket of water due to his inability to step foot on land, save once every ten years. When they were six feet from the trio, they stopped, and Mary glanced over at Will, another ache squeezing her heart. "You be the cur that led these wolves to our door," Barbossa said, being the first to speak, aiming his accusation at Will.

"Don't blame Turner. He was merely the tool of your betrayal," Cutler Beckett spoke, glancing over at Will for a moment. "If you wish to see its grand architect, look to your left."

Barbossa, monkey Jack, Elizabeth, and Mary all turned their heads to the left to look at Jack, who, after a moment, turned to look off into open air. He looked down for a moment, then over at the three he stood beside, a guilty look on his face, which he tried to pass off as innocence. "My hands are clean in this," He commented, lifting his hands, waving them a little. "Figuratively," He added as an afterthought after viewing the state of his hands, lifting his right to chewing at the nail on his pinky.

"My actions were my own and to my own purpose," Will spoke, causing the three beside Jack to look back towards him. "Jack had nothing to do with it," he added, glancing over at Beckett.

"Well spoke. Listen to the tool," Jack said, shaking his index finger towards Mary then pointed to Will.

"I've been aboard the _Dutchman_, Will. I've seen your father," Mary spoke up.

Will's eyes softened slightly as his brow furrowed.

"I understand the burden you bear, and I apologize for any ill feelings in regard to you," Mary continued, her eyes shining with honesty."

"He's most likely lost to the _Dutchman_," Elizabeth muttered under her breath.

Will's gaze shifted from Mary to Elizabeth, "No cause is lost if there is but one fool left to fight for it."

"If Turner wasn't acting on your behalf, then how did he come to give me this?" Beckett questioned, lifting Jack's compass dangling from a black cord.

Mary exhaled sharply, turning to look at Jack again, betrayal striking fast and true through her heart.

"You made a deal with me, Jack, to deliver the pirates. And here they are," Beckett spoke again in an arrogant tone, tossing the compass to a guilty-looking Jack. "Don't be bashful. Step up. Claim your reward."

"Your debt to me is still to be satisfied!" Jones cut in from his bucket. "One hundred years in servitude about the _Dutchman_. As a start."

Jack pointed at him, guilty look gone for the moment. "That debt was paid, mate. With some help," He said, waving his hand at Elizabeth for a moment.

"You escaped," Jones growled in an accusing tone.

"Technically," Jack countered.

"I propose an exchange," Elizabeth spoke up, causing all eyes to land on her. "Will leaves with us...and you can take Jack," She said, glancing at Davy Jones.

"Done," Will said after a short moment of stunned silence.

"Undone," Jack replied quickly.

"Done," spoke Beckett.

"Undone," Mary scoffed, turning to glare daggers at Elizabeth, which Barbossa was already doing.

"Jack's one of the nine pirate lords. You have no right," Barbossa growled out.

"Done," Jones nodded.

Jack slumped his shoulders, lifting his hand to scratch at his brow. It was almost as if the agreement was sealed when all members of one side had agreed to it. He lifted his hand to his hat, beginning a bow, "As you so brilliantly suggest, my lady."

"Blackguard!" Barbossa exclaimed as he unsheathed his sword in a wide arc, causing the tip to slice off Jack's charm that dangled above his brow, with the coin attached to it.

The charm fell to the sand and monkey Jack leapt from Barbossa's shoulder, darting across the sand to grab it. Barbossa took several steps towards Jack, speaking quietly , "If ye have something to say, I might be saying something as well."

"First to the finish, then?" Jack replied in a knowing tone.

Will stepped forward, then Jack did as well, the pair looking at the other man as they brushed past. Beckett had stepped off to where Will was standing, then gestured for Jack to stand beside Davy Jones. Will moved to stand beside Elizabeth as she stepped away from Mary, who was screaming inside at the unfairness of it all. Elizabeth and Will shared a look as Jack returned his hat to his head and Jones leaned in menacingly close, "Do you fear death?"

"You've no idea," Jack replied, anxiety evident in his tone.

Beckett took several steps forward, to address the four, "Advise your Brethren, you can fight, and all of you will die. Or you can not fight, and only most of you will die."

Elizabeth took two steps towards the man as she spoke in a low, but very angry tone, "You murdered my father."

"He chose his own fate," Beckett replied, not apologetic at all.

"And you have chosen yours," Elizabeth countered. "We _will_ fight. And you _will_ die."

"_Stop_!" Mary shouted, taking a step forward and yanking Elizabeth back several steps, turning the woman to face her. "What gives you the right to go making decisions that, clearly, the pirate king should be making?" Mary snarled at Elizabeth.

"Someone has to! You were standing there, staring at Jack," Elizabeth scoffed accusingly.

"I was not!" Mary shouted, balling up her fists. "I should have you drawn and quartered or keelhauled beneath each ship prepared to fight this war!"

"Mary, you wouldn't," Will said in a shocked tone.

Mary turned to face Will, several wisps of chestnut brown hair flying free from the bun at the back of her head. "I _would_! And why shouldn't I? She doesn't believe your father is worth saving and she didn't even see him! It is because of this...venomous tart that I'm the cause of two deaths! She's the one that shoved me forward to be taken by Sao Feng! And if Admiral Norrington wasn't trying to help us escape the _Dutchman_, your father wouldn't have murdered him!" Mary turned to glare swords, when daggers just weren't enough, at Elizabeth. "Admiral Norrington sends his affection, you whore," Mary spat angrily. "Is there anyone here that _isn't_ in love with you?"

Will grabbed her arm, turning her to face him again, lifting his hand to crack against her cheek. Mary's sage green eyes widened and unbeknownst to her, Jack moved to step forward but Jones wrapped one tentacled hand around his arm. "Miss Windsor," Will began in an eerily calm tone, "You have no right to--"

"It's _Captain _Windsor, Mr. Turner. Release my arm or I shall doll out the same fate to you I have planned for your fiancee," Mary growled, glancing down at his hand on her arm. "I understand that you are concerned with the well-being of your father and I haven't a clue how you feel right now," Mary added, her tone softening when she met Will's warm brown eyes. "But Miss Swann is not the pirate king. I am. I am to say whether or not we shall go to war."

Will released Mary's arm, a strange look crossing his face.

"I take it you are surrendering, then, Captain Windsor?" Cutler Beckett spoke up, who was watching with a bemused smile on his face.

At his simpering grin, Mary just about let out a shout and threw herself at him, ready to claw his eyes out. She approached him slowly, a fiery red mark on her cheek where Will had slapped her. Her fierce gaze shifted to Jack for a moment, who shook his head. Blinking, she returned her gaze to Beckett, eyes narrowing.

"For all the innocent lives that have been lost due to your...removal of all piracy, you shall lose men. For every five sailors on your ship, there shall be one pirate to cut them down. Your numbers will dwindle. You will suffer a defeat greater than any in history. And none shall mourn you."

Mary turned on her heels, storming past Elizabeth and she spoke loud enough for Beckett to hear her, "You shall have your war."

* * *

**Click iiiiiiiiiiiiiiit. You know you want to. C'moooooooon. Please?**


	10. Chapter Ten

**One more chappy to go! Read and review, please and thankies!**

* * *

Back on the _Pearl_, Will had helped Mary back onto the ship and she spoke in an commanding tone, "We shall need to use the _Pearl _as the flagship. To lead the attack." She stopped short, brow furrowing as she stood beside Barbossa.

"Oh, will we now?" Barbossa questioned, sounding as if he'd had an ace up his sleeve the entire time.

Mary watched as less than a dozen crewmen each held a rope, pulling something up from the brig. Much to Mary's dismay, it was Tia Dalma. "Barbossa, you can't release her," Will spoke, turning his head to look at the captain. Moments after he said that, five men each cocked a pistol aiming them at Will, Elizabeth, and Mary.

"We need to give Jack a chance," Mary said to Barbossa, heart pounding beneath her ribcage.

Barbossa spun to face her, bending forward a little to meet Mary's gaze evenly. "Apologizes, Your Majesty. Too long my face has not been in me own hands," He paused, reaching up and lifting Sao Feng's trinket that Mary wore around her neck. "No longer," Barbossa growled, tugging sharply. He turned, walking to where Pintel held a bowl full of what appeared to be junk beneath Tia Dalma's face, dropping in Jack's charm and her necklace.

"Be there some manner of rite or incantation?" Gibbs asked, standing between Tia Dalma and Ragetti.

"Aye," Barbossa nodded, glancing at Gibbs. "The items brought together, done," He said, waving his hands over the bowl. "Items to be burned," he spoke as Ragetti handed him the cannon lighter and then lifted a small flask, pouring an amber-colored liquid over the junk in the bowl. "And someone must speak the words 'Calypso, I release you from your human bonds'."

"Is that it?" Pintel asked, scrunching up his nose a little.

"Tis said it must be spoken as if to a lover," Barbossa replied, his voice lowering an octave at 'lover'.

There was an overall 'oooooh' from the crew as Barbossa lifted the cannon lighter before announcing in a loud voice, "Calypso, I release you from your human bonds!" He lowered the wick to the bowl, but the items did not ignite. Mary snorted a chuckle as he looked shocked.

Mary rolled her eyes, muttering, "If Jack had said anything to me like that, I'd probably would have smacked him."

"Is that it?" Pintel asked, repeating his previous question.

"No, no, no. He didn't say it right," Ragetti spoke up from beside Barbossa.

Barbossa turned to look at him as if to say, 'oh, really?' Ragetti stammered a little as he said, "He didn't... You have to say it right." The lanky, eyepatch-wearing pirate turned towards Tia Dalma, "Calypso," He began, then leaned in close, his mouth by her ear. The backs of his fingers brushed against her hair as he continued in a soft, warm tone, "I release you from your human bonds."

The reaction was instantaneous, Tia Dalma's eyes slipped closed and her head rolled back. Her eyes flashed open and the items in the bowl burst into flames, the bowl hovering when Pintel became surprised and released it. The items charred and blackened to ash and Tia Dalma was pushed forward a little, to inhale the purple-gray smoke that issued from the remains. Will pulled himself forward, speaking her name as she continued to inhale the smoke through her nostrils. "Calypso," Will spoke, and the goddess' eyes opened with a small gasp and she turned brown eyes to him, the bowl falling from where it floated in midair. "When the Brethren Court imprisoned you, who was it that told them how?"

Calypso made no reply, she just trembled inside the ropes, staring at Will.

"Who was it that betrayed you?" Will questioned, staring at the goddess.

"Name him," Calypso ordered in a shaky voice.

"Davy Jones," Will replied.

The pained look that crossed the goddess' faced caused Mary's heart to break for her and a guttural, inhuman groan tore its way up the goddess' throat as she leaned her head back, causing the people closest to her to tighten their grip on the ropes or take a step back. As he held onto the rope with one hand, Pintel pointed at Calypso, exclaiming, "This is it! This is it!" Calypso began writhing as she grew, and the crew stepped back in fear of her, Barbossa, Elizabeth and Will as well. Mary stood where she had been originally, staring up at her in awe, no fear whatsoever. The wooden pegs on the side of the boat that several of the ropes were tied to snapped, unable to handle the stress. The boards beneath her feet cracked, unable to hold the goddess' weight as she grew to, at least, fifty feet high. The rest of the crew continued to back up as ropes broke under the strain. Calypso stopped growing and Barbossa stepped forward, to kneel beside where Mary was standing, still holding the cannon lighter.

"Calypso!" Barbossa shouted, bowing his head as his knee touched the deck, causing the rest of the crew to fall to one knee as well. All but Mary, who smiled up at the goddess. "I come before you as but a servant, humble and contrite." He lifted his head slowly as he continued, "I have fulfilled my vow and now ask your favor. Spare meself, me ship, me crew; but unleash your fury upon those who dare pretend themselves to be your masters...or mine." Barbossa lowered his head again.

Mary managed to lift her hand, waving a little at Calypso, who smiled down on her. Calypso exhaled slowly and Barbossa lifted his head, brow furrowed quizzically. The goddess began to speak an incantation, in another language, her words altered and deepened due to her great height. The crew seemed to rise as one, backing away as Calypso shook her head, dreadlocks flying as she continued her incantation. As she finished, the goddess seemed to break apart, becoming thousands upon thousands of crabs that fell to the deck and off the ship, into the water. Many of the crewmen screamed as the crabs rained down upon them, but they seemed to purposefully fall _away _from Mary, with no intention of hurting her. The majority of the crabs dumped over the sides of the ship, only a few remained, one or two clipped to a few pirates. One on Pintel's nose, one down Ragetti's trousers.

Will stood, Gibbs standing beside him and he looked confused. "Is _that_ it?"

Pintel, Ragetti, and several other crewmen moved to the port side, looking down into the water. "Why, she's no help at all," Pintel muttered, frowning with disappointment. Barbossa stepped forward to stand beside Pintel, staring out at the water. "What now?" Pintel questioned, looking to Barbossa.

"Nothing," Barbossa replied, looking depressed. "Our final hope has failed us."

As he spoke, the winds picked up, blowing a crewman's hat up towards the sails. All eyes turned towards the heavens where there seemed to be a storm brewing. A small smile crossed Mary's face and she shook her head, "It's not over yet."

"There's still a fight to be had," Will said to Gibbs.

"We've an armada against us and with the _Dutchman_, there's no chance," Gibbs replied.

"Yes, there is..." Mary said, spinning to look at them, her eyes shifting to Will. "There's a fool's chance."

"Revenge won't bring back the innocent people, Sao Feng, the traitorous Norrington, or Elizabeth's father. And it's not something I intend on dyin' for," Barbossa spoke, walking to stand behind Mary.

Mary turned to face him slowly, shaking her head slowly, "Then what _are_ you willing to die for?" She scoffed quietly, turning to look at the crew from where she stood. "Listen to me!" she shouted, gaining their attention. "The Brethren Court still look to us, to the _Pearl_ to lead them into battle. They will not see frightened men on an aged ship. They will see men that will risk their lives for the freedom they sought for when they first became pirates. That's why you all became what you are. Freedom. Nothing represents it like the open ocean, the wind at your back and that is what we shall have! Beckett, Jones, and their men will see the flash of our cannons, they will feel the edge of our blades and they will know that we will do whatever is necessary to have the freedom we yearn for. We will ache, we will sweat, and we will bleed. But there is something the enemy is not expecting us to do...we will defeat them!"

Mary exhaled sharply, looking at the dirty faces of the men that surrounded her. She heaved a small sigh, her shoulders rising and falling, "Hoist the colors."

Will met her gaze and nodded as he repeated her. The crew all began to murmur 'hoist the colors', "Aye...the winds on our side, boys. That's all we need!" Gibbs shouted, causing the crew to shout, withdrawing their swords, lifting them into the air.

Mary moved to the side, her hands on the railing and she shouted for Tai Huang to hoist the colors. The shout was passed along and each ship lifted their own flag. Mary turned, walking through the cheering pirates, up the stairs to stand in front of the helm, Elizabeth, Will, and Barbossa joining her. Mary watched the sky as they darkened, clouds gathering quickly as lightning cracked in the sky. The first droplets fell, slowly at first, then it seemed the heavens opened and let loose all it had.

The _Pearl_ sailed towards the opposition and Mary saw that the _Dutchman _was breaking out in front of the other ships and she felt her heart race. She could faintly hear Pintel complaining to Ragetti that it was raining, and Gibbs shouting orders to keep the powder dry. As they sailed further away from the rest of the pirate lords, Mary's eyes widened as she saw the waters ahead of them dropped down, as if there was a hole in the ocean as Gibbs shouted, "Maelstrom!"

"Cap'n Barbossa!" Mary shouted, standing where she was, looking off to where Barbossa stood at the railing, looking out at the water. "I need you to take the helm," Mary spoke, lifting her voice above the roar of the storm.

He turned to face her, regarding her carefully then nodded, "Aye, that be true." He took the several steps over to the helm, pushing Cotton back, taking hold of it. "Brace up yards, ya cack-handed deck apes!" He yelled towards the crew below. He spun the helm as he hollered, "Dyin' is the day worth livin' for!" as the ship turned towards the outer edge of the maelstrom.

Will stood on the port side, hands gripping the ropes, looking behind them for a moment then turned, shouting, "She's on our stern and gaining!"

"More speed!" Barbossa ordered. "Haul your wind and hold your water!"

Mary clung to the railing as the ship tilted, then a few moments later, there was the sound of short bursts of thunder, which was actually cannon fire. Will moved to stand beside Barbossa, "Take us out or they'll overbear us!"

"Nay! Further in. We'll cut across faster waters," Barbossa replied, spinning the steering wheel accordingly.

"Prepare to broadside!" Elizabeth shouted, looking quite mad with her hair wet and sticking to her face, eyes wild.

The _Pearl_ moved deeper towards the center of the maelstrom and the _Dutchman_ followed soon after. Gibbs stayed among the men, shouting orders, " Captain the guns! Bear a hand!" Will hurried down the steps, grabbing the cannon lighter.

"Muster your courage, men. At the ready!" He shouted, handing the lighter off to another crewmen as he went past.

As the crew prepared the cannons, Mary moved to stand beside Barbossa, staring out at the deck. "I feel quite useless," Mary shouted loud enough for only him to hear it.

"You gave the men their spines, that's useful enough! Just be sure to grab a sword when we're boarded!" Barbossa shouted back, gripping the wheel, watching the _Dutchman_.

After a few moments, he shouted the order to fire, being repeated several times by Elizabeth, Gibbs, and Will. The cannons let fly, as did the ones on the _Dutchman_and Mary flinched a little, stumbling back to fall against Cotton, who clung to a wooden brace of some kind behind the mast that stood behind the helm. "Are you alright?" Mary shouted to Cotton over the din of the cannon fire and the storm. He nodded, giving her a brave smile.

"It be too late to alter course now, mateys," Barbossa spoke from before them, laughing like a madman.

The warring ships grew close enough to board and several crewmen from each boat swung across the center of the maelstrom to the other side. Mary unsheathed the sword at her hips as a couple of them landed up near the helm and a spiny one that looked like a sea urchin attempted to attack Barbossa. Mary gasped as she heard Cotton give a guttural shout and she spun, lifting her sword to slice at a crewmen of Jones' that bearing down upon him. Shoving her blade through their back, she twisted, then withdrew the sword with a smirk at it let off a groan. Mary ran around Barbossa and his Sea Urchin friend running down the stairs, pausing to see Will and Elizabeth stab the same enemy. "I'm going to get Jack!" Mary shouted to them, not caring if they heard before grabbing the nearest rope, walking back several steps, then rushed forward, leaping over the railing swinging across the center of the storm, screaming just for sanity's sake.

When she swung over the deck of the _Dutchman_, Mary kicked at a sailor's head as he withdrew his pistol to fire at her. She released the rope, landing on the downed sailor with a grunt, hearing him groan in pain. She pulled herself to her feet, then dropped again, fist tightening on her sword to swing at the leg of the crewman that looked like a stingray. She crawled forward, scrambling to her feet as she started for the brig, ducking beneath clanging swords and shouting pirates. As she ran down the stairs, she stumbled as the ships struck, her shoulder cracking against the wall, causing a shout to make its way up her throat. She quickly searched the brig, finding no one but a few of Jones' crew, who cackled, making their way towards her menacingly.

"Oops...wrong turn," Mary said, forcing a small smile before turning and running back up the stairs, a small scream escaping her as another of Jones' crewmen fell from what seemed the sky.

Mary looked up, seeing someone that was shaped like Jack swinging around on a rope. There was another thump then another not far from her and she turned to see Will land several feet away, and a chest that sat between them. Will grabbed the chest, running his way up the stairs, then was attacked by the hammerhead-ed crewmen. Mary heard footsteps quickly approaching her and she turned, sword at the ready, sending it through the chest of a sailor of the King's navy. His eyes widened as she withdrew her sword, starting up towards the helm herself, to see if she could help Will. She gasped softy, the sound swallowed by the storm as she saw Bootstrap grab the back of Will's head, tossing him off to the side.

Another sailor swung and Mary and she ducked, throwing her shoulder forward to push him back several steps then thrust for his chest, piercing below his ribcage. She jerked her arm back, removing the sword with a twist and she turned to see Elizabeth swing in before Davy Jones. She brandished a sword and to Mary's horror, they began to fight. "By'r Lady...he's going to kill her..." Mary whispered softly.

When Davy had knocked her down and went to make the killing blow, Will came up behind him, running his sword through Davy's back, causing the captain to shout then growled out, "Missed. Did you forget? I'm a heartless wretch." He grabbed the tip of Will's sword, bending it so he couldn't remove it. Davy spun around to swing at him when Will attempted to yank the sword out, regardless of the bent tip. When Jones' swing missed, he turned, kicking Will off to the side, not far from Elizabeth. He paused, looking from Will to Elizabeth then scoffed, mockingly, "Ah. Love. A dreadful bond. And yet...so easily severed." He approached Will slowly, the tip of his sword inches from Will's throat. "Tell me, William Turner, do you fear death?"

"Do you?" came the hoarse shout of a familiar voice that made Mary's heart sing.

She turned to see him, ducking beneath a sword, then bent forward over the edge of the railing above the entrance to the cabin, landing hard on her same shoulder with a loud grunt. Her heart immediately stopped its singing when she saw Jack holding Davy Jones' heart, remembering Bootstraps' words, a broken sword just a heartbeat away from stabbing it. And she was just a heartbeat away from losing him. "Heady tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand," He said, smirking.

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow," Jones spat out.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective," Jack replied, his grip tight on the sword.

"Is it?" Jones countered before turning with a shout, stabbing Will in the heart with the sword.

Elizabeth gasped, her eyes widening and Mary let off a short "No!" Jack's eyes widened as Jones twisted the sword, causing Will to groan painfully. Jones released the sword, turning to face Jack, laughing evilly. Elizabeth gasped again, crawling over to Will, speaking his name softly. Mary looked over to Jack, who stood frozen, then stood slowly, grunting softly as she watched Will and Elizabeth.

"Look at me! Stay with me! You're all right," Elizabeth half-shouted tearfully.

Mary heard Bootstrap mere moments before he flung himself at Jones and she grasped her shoulder with her other hand, the sword loose in her slack arm's grip. The tears pooled her eyes as she watched the pair, hearing Bootstrap fight with Jones off to the side. "Will? Will? Look at me. Look at me!" Elizabeth cried desperately, cupping his face, his eyelids closed.

Mary faintly heard Jones exclaim, "You will not forestall my judgement!" Mary watched as Jack released Will's wrist, having helped him stab Davy Jones' heart. Mary paid no attention when Jones fell overboard into the center of the maelstrom. She heard a loud cracking, then looked up as the _Pearl_ began to sail away. The crew began chanting 'Part of the crew, part of the ship' and Jack pulled a screaming Elizabeth away and Mary dropped her sword, backing away slowly as Bootstrap knelt beside his son, then plunged the knife into his chest. Mary turned away, moving into the cabin, not bearing to watch. She cried out as the _Dutchman_ shifted onto its side and she stumbled, falling against the wall of the cabin. Tears sprung from her eyes as she hit her shoulder again. Water began to fill the cabin and she started to panic then grabbed the nearest bottle, uncorking it and pouring out the rest of its contents. Wrapping her lips around the top, Mary inhaled deeply through her nose before the water filled the cabin completely.

Almost as quickly as it arrived, the maelstrom dissipated and Jack, Elizabeth, and monkey Jack climbed back aboard the _Black Pearl_. "Thank goodness, Jack," Gibbs exclaimed, to Jack as he moved towards the starboard side. "The armada's still out there. The _Endeavor_'s coming up hard to starboard and I think it's time we embraced the oldest and noblest of pirate traditions."

"Never actually been one for tradition," Jack replied, looking out at the armada for a moment then ordered, "Close haul her. Luff the sails and lay her in irons."

"Belay that or we'll be a sitting duck!" Barbossa shouted, standing beside Jack.

"Belay that 'belay that'!" Jack countered.

"But the arma-" Gibbs began.

"Belay. Belay. Stow. Shut it!" Jack said, turning to stop Gibbs from continuing.

Jack strode up the steps to stand before Cotton at the helm, looking out at the water expectantly. The crew of the _Black Pearl_ watched as the _Flying Dutchman_ surfaced, pieces of its hull falling off into the water to expose what the ship looked like before.

Mary gasped as the water drained from the cabin, dropping the bottle from her hands, soaked to the skin. She exited the cabin, eyes wide as the crew seemed to molt, their deformed selves sloughing off to reveal what they'd looked like before Davy had reneged on his agreement with Calypso. "Ready on the guns!" Mary heard a familiar voice order from above her.

"Guns ready!" The crew shouting in reply.

Mary's right hand clung to her aching shoulder and she hurried up the stairs to see Will dressed in black, a nasty-looking scar over where his heart should be. "Will," Mary inhaled sharply, watching as the _Dutchman_ and the _Pearl_ sailed up to either side of the _Endeavor_. Will turned to see Mary, his eyes widening for a moment then held up his hand. After a few agonizingly slow moments, Will shouted for the crew to fire. And cannon fire filled the air as Mary ran over to Will, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Mary? I didn't know you were on the _Dutchman_. How did you...the water?" Will asked, pulling her back, lifting his hand to her face.

"I thought like Jack," Mary replied over the sound of the cannons.

Will laughed, turning to look at the damage they were causing to the _Endeavor_, then grew quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry I slapped you," Will spoke, loud enough for her to hear.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you in Port Royal," Mary replied, meeting his dark eyes with her green.

Will shrugged, giving her a small, apologetic smile, "I did deserve it."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Will had sent Mary in a lifeboat over to the _Pearl_, and the crew had rigged it up as one of their own, and Mary had been given instructions to have Elizabeth ride the boat back over to the _Dutchman_. Mary climbed back on board the _Pearl_ and was immediately greeted by Cotton and his parrot, who had flown to her shoulder, nipping gently at her hair. Cotton gave her a warm hug, then pulled back, giving her a big smile. "I missed you, too," Mary smiled tiredly.

Mary walked over to sit on one of the barrels, stifling a yawn behind her hand as she rubbed her left shoulder gently. Her hand lowered from her mouth to her abdomen and she prayed she'd not lost the baby in all the fighting and running and falling. She heard Barbossa and Pintel say their goodbyes to her and she looked up, seeing Elizabeth stop by Jack and say his name. Mary climbed to her feet, walking over to stand beside him as Elizabeth said, "It would never have worked out between us."

Before Jack could speak, Mary cleared her throat, causing Jack to turn and Elizabeth to glance over at her. "Mary!" Jack half-shouted, wrapping his arms around her, tightly, his mouth capturing hers passionately. Elizabeth completely forgotten, Jack spun Mary around, taking several steps back from where he'd stood, touching her cheek gently. "Where have you been hiding, love?"

"I was on the _Dutchman_... I saw what you did, Jack. Would you have stabbed the heart if Will wasn't nearly killed?" Mary asked softly, hand on his chest.

Jack met her eyes, then looked down slowly, taking a moment to think. He lifted his dark eyes to meet hers again and shook his head, "Not if it meant losing you," He said softly, cupping her cheek tenderly. Mary's eyes brimmed with unshed tears and her bottom lip trembled.

"Jack, I..." She hesitated as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"You what, love?" Jack asked softly, aching to hear those words.

"Yes," Mary sighed, slumping against him.

"Yes, what?" Jack whispered softly, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

"I love you," Mary replied, her throat tightening up on her as she closed her eyes.

Jack was quiet for a moment then breathed a small chuckle, his thumb stroking against her bottom lip gently. "Mary, darlin'..."He spoke quietly, patting Mary's cheek gently to get her to open her eyes. Her eyelids fluttered open and green met brown. "I love you, too," Jack spoke before his mouth came crashing down against hers and her arms went around his waist.

The kiss lasted an almost scandalous amount of time, the pirates turning to watch the pair. Mary broke the kiss slowly, lifting her hand to cup his cheek gently. "Jack...I have something important to tell you..." Mary said softly, lowering her hand to her abdomen.

"What's that, love?" He asked, stroking his fingertips against her cheek.

"I spoke with Tia...erm, Calypso early this morning when I could sleep and she informed me that, well...you're going to be a father," Mary said softly, almost afraid of how he might react.

"You mean that...as to say..." Jack's eyes widened and he lowered his gaze to her abdomen where her hand rested, covering her hand with his.

Mary nodded slowly, watching him with bated breath. Jack turned his head to the side, barking out, "All hands," getting the attention of those that weren't watching already. "Captain Windsor and I are going to have a child! A strong, strapping young lad who'll be like his old man!"

"Lord help us," Barbossa scoffed, rolling his eyes.

* * *

**See that button right there? Click and tell me what you liked or disliked, pleeeeease.**


	11. Epilogue

Not long after they'd returned to Tortuga, Mary had given Barbossa her ship in exchange for the _Black Pearl_. Barbossa had accepted, taking his crew with him, save Gibbs, who seemed the most loyal to Jack, and had grown to be like a dear uncle to Mary. Mary had also insisted that Jack keep Cotton and his parrot on their crew. When Barbossa began to argue, Mary merely retorted with an arrogant smile and one word, "King".

Five months into Mary's pregnancy, she was showing, despite whatever attire she wore and Jack couldn't have been prouder. When they were in port, Jack insisted on walking with Mary everywhere. And, if he absolutely had to be elsewhere, Gibbs was ordered to escort her. At mealtimes, Jack sat beside Mary, rubbing her rounded belly gently, frequently announcing the the crewmen that their child would grow to be a masculine child, brave and cunning like the father. 'The most fearsome pirate known in the world', he would say. Mary would giggle, watching his face as he spoke of the future adventures their son would have.

At night, however, was a different story.

Mary slept peacefully, laying on her back in the bed in the captain's cabin, wearing a simple white nightgown. Jack was beside her, in soft, loose slacks, wide awake as he lay on his side. The blankets were pushed down, to rest below Mary's belly, and Jack's face hovered several inches above where his unborn child lay. His fingers stroked the soft material over where his growing offspring slept inside its mother. Jack pressed sweet kisses to her abdomen. He whispered softly to the baby, as to not wake its mother, "Pay no attention to what I say around the crew, darlin'. You're not going to be a strapping young lad like your dear old father. You'll be a beautiful young lady, sweet and fiery like your mother. Yes, you will. My sweet, darling Pearl..."

**The End**


End file.
